Love, Pain, Destiny
by OIAll
Summary: Alex is player, everyone knows it, but one night everything changes when she sees Piper Chapman on what was definitely not the best night of her life... What could go wrong? (Might find some M rated scenes)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, huge fan of OITNB here. I've been writing stories for quite some time but never really upload them, especially when it comes to stories in English (Sorry if you find any mistakes). Anyways, here something I've been working on and I hope you guys like it. I know where I want to go with this but anything can change so we will see.

I don't own Orange is the New black or any of the characters.

Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex was always a player. She knew it, her friend knew it and the girls that slept with her knew it as well; so when the black-haired got to a bar, her friends were not surprised when her eyes would scan the room to find her next victim. Usually, Alex was into insecure, young and curious girls. She mostly picked them because they were good looking and she could tell when they were looking for a "new experience" and that worked just fine for her. Alex would get what she needed, the girl would get some adventure, there were no feelings, no phone calls, no breakfast and no drama. Just two adults fucking for one night, going on their separate ways the next morning. It was perfect.

That Friday though, things went a little bit different. She was on the same bar with two of her friends; Lorna, a naïve, crazy but fun girl she met back in college when Alex got close and tried to take her to bed. It was weird and didn't work out but they liked each other, Alex felt the needed to look after this girl and they had been friends ever since. The other person on her table was Poussey, they met when Alex got her first Job on the library, they worked together for some time and their mutual love for books and women made it easy for them to become friends.

The got to their usual table and after ordering some drinks, Alex started looking around. She ignored her friends when they started teasing her, they always did that, it was her routine and she didn't want to break it. After a couple of minutes, she spotted a pretty redhead sitting all alone on the bar; Alex smiled to herself, she knew it would be easy to leave with that girl on her arms. She was about to stand when two women walked in, making her stop and sit back down.

It was a pair, a brunette that seemed nervous about something and was in a rush to get a table, nothing especial about her, and a beautiful blonde woman with the bluest eyes Alex had ever seen. She couldn't explain it, she had never felt like this, no girl ever took her breath away the way the blonde did, it made her heart stop and even her friends were surprise by the sudden change on the black-haired woman

– _Yo, Vause… Are you okay?_ – Poussey asked as she turned to see what got Alex so distracted. She smiled when she noticed the blonde – _Oh man… I think Vause got it hard for the blonde_

– _What? No way!_ – Lorna exclaimed with a big smile as she looked over as well – _I mean, she is pretty but not my type. Good for you Alex! Never thought I would see the day_

Alex composed herself when she registered Lorna's comment, shaking her head as she fixed her glasses – _I don't know what you are talking about… I mean, she is pretty_ – More like beautiful, she thought to herself – _But not what I'm looking for. She is probably straight and she is engaged, look at her hand. Shame_

– _Engaged? How did you even notice?_ – Lorna asked surprised, Alex just smiled

– _I do this every night Doll_ – Alex replied, obviously back to her usual self – _I study people. The blonde? She is confident, a rebel on the inside, probably daddy's little girl for too long, always had money but was never an ass… She also looks kind of bossy… probably was on the student's council or became prom queen._

Poussey snorted as she gave Alex an amused look – _You can't tell all of that just by staring at her like a creep_

Alex finally looked away from the blonde that had caught her attention and focused on Poussey – _Of course I can. The way she walks? Confidence. The way she picks the table for her and her friend? Bossy, probably likes to get things to work her way… The clothes? She looks nice on them, the color kind of makes her eyes pop out more but they are designer clothes, it screams rich kid, you can tell someone, most likely her mother, picked that outfit because she keeps fixing it unconsciously, but if you look closely, there's a hidden tattoo on her shoulder, hence the rebel part… She is rather nice to the waiter so not a snob and she has a huge diamond ring on her left hand… It's just a matter of attention_

– _I wonder if I should be scare…_ – Poussey laughed as Alex smirked, Lorna letting out a dreamy sight

– _That's so romantic though. Alex… You only use your observation powers with girls you want to fuck, this girl just got you out of your game and she has not even acknowledged you!_

– _That's not true_ – The raven-haired woman said as she crossed her arms over her chest

– _Shit! Lorna is right… You figure blondie out in a minute. Bet you didn't even study the brunette sitting with her_

Alex groaned a bit as she pushed her glasses to get them settle on her head – _Shut up, okay? Of course, I did. The weird friend looks worried about something so they are probably here to talk about some stupid shit. Probably weeding related. She is probably the maid of honor or whatever_

– _Oh yeah? What is she wearing?_ – Poussey asked with defiance on her tone, Alex raised her eyebrows and was about to turn as the girl laughed – _See? You didn't even notice her… Blondie there knocked you right back to your chair once she walked in. It was probably the gray eyes_

– _Blue_ – Alex corrected her as she leaned back on her chair, the words just leaving her mouth – _Her eyes are blue_

– _Remember the girl we saw leaving your play like three days ago? What was her eye color?_ – Lorna asked, jumping on her place, already knowing what Alex would say

– _I don't… I don't know, I can even remember her name_ – Alex said in defeat, as she put her glasses back in place

– _They were brown like chocolate. I know because I told her that to try and make her feel better once she left… And her name was Lisa_ – The brunette said as Poussey smiled at them

– _Whatever, I was not interested in her eyes_ – Alex said as looked around, cursing when she noticed the redhead was already talking with some guy – _And there goes my night… Thank you so much_

– _Oh, cheer up, Vause. Better look at blondie, she is laughing, that's probably a sight you don't want to miss_ – Poussey said and Alex looked over rather quickly, something melting inside when she noticed the way the blonde was laughing at something her friend said and how her eyes light up, it was something

– _Fuck_ – Alex murmured to herself and looked down at the table quickly, she had been staring for too long and her eyes had met the blonde's, making her blush a bit as she focused on her drink

– _Aww, Alex has a crush_ – Lorna said and Alex just shot her a look to shut her up as Poussey laughed loudly

– _Not getting a pretty girl tonight, Vause?_ – Poussey asked as she started drinking

– _Shut up_ – Alex said simply, she didn't want to take a random girl home, the blonde sure caused an impression on her so she decided to stay with her friends, drink and take care of herself in the shower later that night

After that last comment, Lorna got Poussey to stop the teasing and instead got her friends to focus on a different topic. The night went by slow; Alex would glance over to the blonde's table and their eyes would meet occasionally, but when that happened, she decided to stop being stupid and just offered a smirk to her or an occasional wink. She knew none of that was getting her anywhere but there was nothing wrong with a little bit of teasing and the blonde didn't mind the attention, it was amusing for both and it made Alex set her mind on not picking some random girl that night, Alex knew neither of them would enjoy it and even if she was meaningless sex, she liked to leave an impression.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

– _Piper, are you even listening to me?_ – The brunette on the other side of the room was having a tough time keeping the blonde's attention and was clearly annoyed

The blonde looked back at her friend and blushed a bit – _Sorry, Polly. I'm just distracted… The weeding and all…_ – Piper tried to justify but they both knew it was a lie. Piper was anything but excited about the weeding and the blonde knew her fiancé was not on her mind at time, instead she was trying to figure out how someone's eyes could be so green

– _Right… The wedding…_ – Polly sighed as she set her drink down and looked at Piper – _I really need to talk to you now_

Piper frowned a bit, she knew the reason they were there was because Polly was trying to talk to her about something important but the blonde had been trying to avoid it; something was off and she knew the moment Polly told her why she was worried, nothing would be the same… She just knew it and life was pretty good at the time, boring with Larry and not what she had hope for, but good and quiet, just like it was supposed to be for her.

– _Okay_ – The blonde took a breath, she was happy when she found a way to stay distracted. It was not every day that a beautiful woman would stare at her so intensely and Piper was curious but she knew this had to be done – _You have my full attention. Tell me what's going on_

Polly nodded and sighed, downing her drink before she fixed her eyes on Piper's – _I had sex with Larry_ – She kept looking Piper as she spoke – _I didn't … It was just once… We flirted and kissed before he proposed and you were traveling with Cal but… after you told me, I was mad and hurt… I went to your apartment and… I really like him so when I asked for an explanation we fought and then… it just happened. We have been trying to find the right way to tell you and we finally decided it was for the best if I did it because I… I know how you react and… I'm so sorry, Piper_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Alex was no longer paying attention to Poussey's rant about her boss, she knew it was rude but at time, she wanted to know why the blonde looked so… tense while talking to her friend. It was a sudden change, one minute she was looking at Alex and following this silent game they had started and the next she had her eyes fixed on the brunette, her whole-body language changing with each word. She shook her head, it was none of her business so she took her drink and was about to take a sip when she heard the slap.

The music was loud and the place was noisy but the dry sound of the blonde's hand hitting the brunette's face was loud enough to make everyone stop talking and turn towards them. Alex was surprised, she didn't see that coming but she was sure whatever it was that the blonde heard it was really upsetting for her and that simple thought made Alex frown and keep her attention on the blonde

– _What the actual fuck Piper?_ – It was the brunette the one breaking the silence, unaware of everyone just looking at them

– _That's exactly my question! What do you want me to do? Cheer for you? Tell you that I feel bad because of your unrequited love? Fuck you, Polly!_ – Piper was standing, looking down at her friend

– _Clearly not unrequited since he slept with me… Willingly!_ – Polly shouted back at her as she stood – _You don't even love him! You … You don't even want to be with him. You are only getting married to please your family!_

– _He is my fiancé! He proposed to me and you were supposed to be my best friend!_ – Piper said, her face filled with anger as she looked at her – _How could you? You of all people… How could you do that to me, Polly!?_

– _Piper, it was not something that I planned… I didn't want to hurt you_ – Polly said that in a softer voice, showing how sorry she was it had happened like that

– _You just had a baby, Polly… A fucking baby with your own fucking husband_ – Piper said with a soft, angry tone – _I've been with Larry for years now…Years! We live together, my father is paying for the weeding… What's is wrong with you!?_

Polly just looked down while touching her face a bit – _I know, damn it! I didn't plan it, Piper… I didn't plan to fall in love with him, okay? I can't decide who I love!_

Alex was good at reading people and she saw it happening. She had been eyeing the blonde, Piper, the whole time and she notice how everything about her was changing and how her eyes started to get darker with how angry she was. At some point, Alex had stood, she knew the blonde was not thinking, she could recognize that face full of rage on anyone but when the brunette told her that she loved the guy, Alex rush to the table and stopped Piper from jumping over Polly, probably with the intention of hitting her stupid face again

– _Easy there blondie_ – Alex said as she held her by the waist, the blonde clearly struggling to get to Polly, her friend looking over to her a bit confused and scared – _If I were you, I would pay for the drinks and get the hell out_

Just then Polly noticed everyone looking at them and she felt small. She left more than enough money on the table to cover for the bill before she turned around and walked away as Alex dragged the blonde towards the bathroom _– Nothing to see here people, go back to your drinks_ – She smiled when she heard Lorna doing some damage control as she got to the bathroom and looked the door behind them.

Alex released her hold on the blonde once they were inside, staying by the door as she let her pace around, the woman furiously kicking the stall's doors – _Fucking bitch. She has it all and wants even more…What type of example is she even setting? I don't love him? None of her fucking business. He proposed to me. He gave me the stupid ring. Fucking Larry! He so stupid… He can't even get his own lover! He had to go a seduce my best friend... Fuck them!_

Alex jumped once again when she noticed the blonde was about to hit one of the bathroom mirrors – _Hey, hey… You have some anger issues there blondie. It sucks, I will give you that but you can't go around trying to beat people or destroying mirrors… Geez_

– _My name is Piper!_ – The blonde yell, finally aware of the other woman, looking back and trying to get free – _Who are you? What are you doing? Let go of me!_ – She started kicking and Alex kept her grip

– _The name is Alex and I just stopped you from spending a night in jail for assault. Also, I'm not letting you go until I know that you won't hit me. It sure looks like you can throw a punch and I really like my face_ – Alex replied simply

Piper huffed in annoyance, she couldn't believe her night. First Polly telling her that her stupid boyfriend was cheating on her with her fucking best friend, having the nerve of ruining the weeding… Not like she was thrilled about it but her father was putting quite a large amount of money for them; and now she was in the bathroom with this… Alex who was trying to keep her from hitting and breaking everything – _Fucking amazing_

– _Hey, I've been told that I feel quite nice. Honestly, I'm doing you a favor here kid_ – The black hair woman was saying this so close to her ear that Piper could feel the shivers going down her body, that and the nickname made the blonde stop moving and look at the mirror to see who her companion was

– _Green eyes_ – Piper said out loud as she locked eyes with Alex, finally realizing who she was – _You were staring at me before... the whole mess started_

– _Beg your pardon? I was not staring at you. I was simply… Observing. Something told me it would be an interesting night. Especially with how nervous your friend looked_ – Alex tried to justify herself, hopping Piper wouldn't notice her blush

– _She is not my friend_ – Piper replied and closed her eyes, finally relaxing and leaning against Alex – _Not after what she did… I get I'm not an easy person to deal with but, I don't deserve this, you know?_

– _I don't think anyone does_ – Alex tried to sound empathetic, noticing that the blonde's eyes were starting to get teary. She released her from her hold but the blonde was quick to turned and wrap her arms around Alex's neck, making her freeze for a moment before she wrapped her own arms around the blonde's waist when Piper started crying against her

– _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I'm just a big mess and… and I don't even know you… I'm so sorry_ – Piper was saying all of this through her sobs, holding the blonde closer

Alex felt bad for a moment, she felt bad because while the beautiful creature apologized for crying on her arm over some fuck up people that didn't deserve her tears, all she could think of was how nicely the blonde fit with her and how much she wanted to do something to make the tears stop and the pain go away. Alex never felt like that before with a stranger but now, she didn't even care, she simply wanted to help her

– _That's all right. This is a messed-up way to make a friend but hey… I got you now, yeah?_ – Alex caressed her hair a bit as Piper just nodded and kept crying against her.

Alex end up settling on the floor with the blonde in arm. She knew it was not the cleanest place to sit but she didn't care, she needed to sit and Piper wouldn't let go so she simply sat down with the girl on her lap, giving her all the time she needed to calm down, staying in silence, only hearing Piper's sobs and the music playing outside at the time.

– _You said your name was… Alex?_ – Piper asked after some time, her head resting on her shoulder and her breath hitting her neck, making the raven-haired woman shiver a bit

– _That's right, Alex Vause, at your service_ – The woman smiled as she tried to sound cheerful to light up the mood

Piper chuckled and Alex smiled, now they were getting somewhere – _I'm sorry for this… and I'm sorry because I probably ruined your night. I'm sure this is not what had you plan when you left your place this afternoon_

Alex chuckled a bit – _Well… I was planning on holding a beautiful woman in my arms tonight… I prefer less tears but I'll take what I can get_

Piper just chuckled some more and looked up to her, she didn't want to pull back, not yet at least… Something about Alex made her feel warm and safe and that's all she needed at the time – _That's even worse. Here I am, making you seat with a stranger on a dirty bathroom floor, cock-blocking you and making you waste your night_

Alex shrugged like it was nothing important, she knew her plan to get a girl on her bed had been ruined the moment Piper walked through the door and stunned her, but she was not about to share that information with her – _What can I say? I'm a sucker for damsels in distress… Especially when they have pretty eyes like yours_

Piper blushed with the compliment and shook her head, first she was crying over her disastrous night and now she was blushing with Alex's flirting – _My knight in shining armor_ – Yes, it was weird, but there was something about Alex that made their whole interaction feel rather nice

– _Something like that_ – Alex replied as she locked eyes with the blonde, both staring intensely at each other, the moment breaking when they heard a knock on the door – _Well shit. I think that's our cue. There's probably a line of people waiting outside to use the bathroom_

Piper nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Alex standing first and then offering her hand to the black hair woman who gladly took it, both staring at each other when they felt the electricity running through their bodies with that touch. Before, they were busy with the adrenaline coming from Piper's anger and the tears that came after but now…now they could feel how intense the other's touch was and neither wanted to leg go

– _Open the door!_ – A voice came from the outside and made them jump, Alex rolling her eyes at that – _Fuck off, wait for your turn!_

– _We should go… I should go_ – Piper said and moved to the door, dropping Alex's hand and immediately missing her touch

Alex just nodded and moved out first, glaring at whoever yelled at them before she let Piper out, going straight to her table where she wound her bag and jacket but not her friends. She chuckled to herself and started walking out when she noticed Piper was still standing by her table, not really trying to move – _Hey kid, all good?_

– _No… Polly said she would pay for everything and… she kind of got me here. I need a raid_ – Piper said softly as she turned towards the blonde with a tired look on her face

Alex half smiled and nodded at her – _Well, don't worry. I can take you. C'mon_ – She said simply and turned to walk out, Piper following her close

Alex looked for her keys on her bag and managed to find them next to her phone; she took a chance to send a message to check on her friends before she reached her bike and passed one of her helmets over to the blonde, smiling when she noticed surprised look on her face

– _You drive this?_ – Piper asked softly as she settle the helmet on her head, Alex just nodded

– _This is my baby. I do have a car but when I go out for my own amusement, I prefer this_ – Alex replied with a shrug as she put her jacket on and settle her own helmet, looking over at Piper – _So where are you going?_

Piper looked at Alex after she asked that question and frowned, 'where was she going?'. Larry was sleeping with her best friend and currently waiting her at their home, Polly was the person her fiancé was sleeping with… She refused to go back to her parent's house and her bother… she didn't even know where he was. Piper shook her head as she groaned a bit, she didn't have a place to go, she would spend the night sleeping on the streets, she needed to find something to lay on or maybe she could find a park and sleep under a tree.

– _Alright. You are coming with me then. Hop on_ – Alex said with a smirk and Piper looked up just then, immediately shaking her head

– _No, no… I don't want to intrude. I'm just… I'll find a place_ – Piper was really trying to convince not only Alex but also herself

– _You are crazy if you think I will leave and let you sleep on the street_ – Alex replied simply as she patted the space behind her on the back, still offering a smile – _C'mon, I don't bite… Well, not unless you ask me too_

Piper sighed but smiled a bit, nodding as she got on the back of Alex motorbike – _Ready_

Alex smiled and started the bike, driving off once she got the okay from Rachel, laughing a bit when she heard the blonde's initial yelp and felt her arms holding her waist tightly. It felt right and Alex was happy that she decided to use the bike today of all days; she didn't want to think much about, it was the first time she felt like that with another woman and honestly, she didn't mind one bit but she didn't want to create false hopes, after all, Piper was still straight… She just ended her engagement with her fiancé for fucks sake and she barely knew the girl. Alex shook her head and went a bit faster, forgetting about that and focusing on the arms tightly wrapped around her and the blonde's head resting on her back as she took her back to her own place. If only she knew that Piper was holding closely not because of the speed but because of much she liked having the raven-haired woman close to her… It was nice and that was all she could think about.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for making it this far. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Wow, I'm surprise to see comments posted here already. Thanks for the support. I know this is a quick update, just had to wait one day haha i can't promise this will happen often, i was just inspired after watching some vauseman videos and i had some time off. I will try to post on the week but my days off are on the weekend, for now so you get a new chapter today, yay. Anyways, I hope this is not too boring or slow. Again, sorry for any errors that you might find. Enjoy!

I dont own OITNB or the characters

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex's apartment was not far from the bar, in fact, she would usually make it there in ten minutes tops when she was avoiding most of the traffic with her bike. On this particular night though, it felt like the longest ride back and she knew it was mostly because of the woman sitting behind her, holding her for her dear life. She stopped once they got to the building, parking on her usual spot and getting off the bike with a swift move, fixing her hair a bit once the helmet was off her head

– _Well… Here we are. That wasn't so bad, uh?_ – Alex looked over to the blonde, who was just staring at her, probably because she liked how she looked with the leather jacket and lose hair – _Like what you see?_ – She asked with a smirk. Alex knew she was hot, it was what kept her bed warm

Piper blushed and looked at the building instead, nodding at her – _It's… beautiful. The place. It looks like a lovely place_

Alex chuckled and nodded, helping Piper to get off the bike and walking towards the building, knowing the blonde would follow her. They got to the elevator and Alex pressed the button and used her key on it to take them all the way to the top; they stood next to each other quietly, Alex smiling whenever she noticed Piper staring, not saying much until the elevator stopped, door opening to reveal her place.

– _Welcome to my floor. Make yourself at home_ – Alex winked at Piper who was just looking around; Alex was surprised when the blonde inspected the place, not really affected by the beauty of it. She should have known, Piper looked like a rich kid after all, so it was probably not the first time she visited a place like that but Alex was still uneased; she loved it when a girl would be amazed by her owning the whole floor, it was part of her charm, that with some wine and music would finish what she started at the bar. With Piper though, she couldn't help but think that she would need to use another move… not like she was trying to have anything with her.

– _My cousin lives in a place like this…you have a better view though_ – Piper told the blonde as she walked towards the window with a small smile – _I bet you don't have to worry about the city noises. It is just you and… this place_

– _Indeed. It can get lonely though_ – Alex didn't know why she said that. She tried to make it sound like a joke but there's a hint of sadness on her tone – _Anyways, my couch is rather big and I can lend you some of my clothes. Tomorrow you can figure out what you want to do once you can think more clearly_

– _Thank you, Alex_ – Piper said and moved to sit on the couch, looking at her hands in silence. The raven-haired woman moved closer to her, offering some wine

– _You had quite the night, Kid… You should probably rest_ – Alex took a sip of her own wine before she settled it on the table, looking over to her

Piper sighed as she looked at the liquid on her glass, not really saying much to Alex as she thought about her night – _It's nice of you to let me stay. Honestly? I would be drunk, wandering on the streets if it wasn't for you_

Alex shrugged as she leaned back on the couch while looking at the wall, her eyes fixed on the painting she had there instead of the blonde – _Like I said… I'm a sucker for damsels in distress. Besides, that was a sucky move. Your friend taking you out of your house to tell you that? Expecting you to go back and face the idiot?... They cornered you._

– _I don't know what to do now… The last couple of months have been about the wedding and my business_ – Piper groaned as she covered her face with her hands – _My stupid business… that I share with Polly, fuck_

Alex raised her eyebrows as she looked at Piper – _Well, damn… They were really involved in your life, uh?_ – Tears started rolling down Piper's face – _Hey, hey… We went pass the tears, remember? Not worth it_

– _Easier said than done_ – Piper mumbled as she tried to clean her face up, taking a minute before she leaned back on the couch and rested her head on Alex's shoulder – _I'm sorry… It just feels…_

– _Don't worry_ – Alex surprised herself with how fast she replied, her arms going over Piper's shoulder as she pulled the blonde close – _I know, I get it… You are sad, you want some sort of… comfort, even if it comes from the sexy stranger you just met on the bar_

Piper managed to laugh at that, poking Alex's side playfully – _Humble, uh?_ – She shook her head – _This is so strange. Do you always cuddle the girls you pick up at a bar?_

Alex snorted, the mere thought of her just cuddling one of her usual girls was hilarious – _No, there's usually less clothes… More kissing, less talking and… no cuddles. I'm not the type of woman that cuddles or cooks in the mornings_

– _Ah, so this is a first for you. Should I feel especial?_ – Piper tried to tease as older woman rolled her eyes, making her smile a bit – _Don't worry, I won't tell anyone_

– _Good, I have an image to keep_ – Alex said and looked over to the blonde, her eyes fixed on Piper's

Just then, the raven-haired woman realized how close they were and she could feel her heart start beating like crazy. There it was again, the same feeling she got when she first noticed the blonde walking inside the bar, it was something that made her feel… warm and strange. She didn't like it. She didn't like feelings, the moment feelings were involved, everything gets complicated, but she couldn't stop herself

– _This is all so much_ – Piper said and Alex didn't know if she was feeling the same magnetic attraction or she was just upset over her night. 'Probably the night' she thought to herself when Piper looked down to her ring

– _You know… If you want to talk about, I know a wonderful place to get a good therapy_ – Alex said that with a playful tone, smiling when she heard Piper's soft laugh and felt her pushing away, the older woman keeping her close – _I'm kidding, I'm kidding… Seriously though… We are here and clearly, we are not sleeping any time soon so… just let it out, Pipes_

Piper smiled again when she heard the nickname, it really was strange how they were both getting closer as the night went by. It made sense, once you see someone crying their eyes out and sit with them in a bathroom for almost half an hour to later crash on their home, it was doomed to happen.

– _I just… I hate feeling lost_ – Piper started softly, playing with the ring on her hand – _I mean, I was not exactly happy but I was trying to make sure that everyone else was… at some point, I lost myself… I became someone's girlfriend and then someone's fiancée… The only bit of independence and control that I had was with my new project with Polly_ – She made a face, she couldn't say her name without wanting to hit something – _And now, I'm alone, I'm lost… and even more miserable than before. At least with the weeding I was getting some stability and, who knows, maybe a family. Now it's just me. And you want to know the worse part? He is such a coward! He didn't even have the balls to come foward and tell me himself. No… he decided to hurt me even more and send over one of the most important people in my life right now… If the roles were reverse, I would at least talk to him and tell him that I don't love… but maybe I deserve it_

– _Geez, someone really messed you up while growing up, uh?_ – Alex replied and squeezed her shoulder – _First, let me share some of my mother's wisdom with you, in life, you got to learn to be independent. You can't let one person define who are, Pipes. Maybe this was for the best because it's clear that you were not happy with the guy… It was a dirty move but hey, if he is so messed up to cheat on you with your best friend and she is so fucking stupid to follow along… then you got yourself a double deal and got two worthless assholes out of your life at once_

– _I know but… Now I must clean up the mess. I have to talk with my father and he will be pissed about all the money he put into this and my mother_ – Piper shook her head as she took the ring off – _She will be so mad at me, asking me what I did and what Polly had that made Larry go running to her…_

– _You are joking, right?_ – Alex asked, trying to figure out if she was serious or not, raising her eyebrows when she noticed how serious Piper was – _Oh fuck… you need to find yourself a new family or at least get away from them after you break the news. You need some time for you, Piper. Sounds like you never really left the nest_

– _I finished college like a year ago… Still trying to settle_ – Piper mumbled a bit to her

– _And you got engaged? Usually you take the time to at least travel and have some adventure_ – Alex reached for the wine to and passed it to Piper – _You need get more alcohol on our system_

Piper sniffed and nodded a bit – _I do… Fuck, I settled, I threw it all to feel safe, to be with him… what a joke. I hate him_ – She threw the ring away and took the wine, downing it all and then getting some more – _No more tears. No more sad party… I want a real party. Do you have music, Alex? I want to dance_

Alex looked at Piper and raised her eyebrows, maybe they could still have some fun, she laughed and stood, going to get the phone and hocking it to the speakers, just letting whatever was hot on Spotify play and fill the room as she got more wine for her and her guest. She looked over to Piper, bottle in hand, the blonde was dancing in the middle of her living room and Alex took a moment to lean against the wall and look at Piper moving her hips and jumping around with whatever song was playing.

Piper looked at Alex when she heard her chuckle, something about the way the black-haired woman was looking at her made Piper want her close so she put the bottle to her lips and starting drinking as much as she could before she called Alex over; the woman raised one perfect eyebrow but walked closer to the blonde and was a little bit surprised when Piper started dancing all over her, touching her hips to help Alex move – _Piper… I don't know if you heard me when I said I wanted to come back here with a beautiful woman… I'm pretty gay and… I'm only human_

– _At least someone here wants me_ – That was Pipers reply as she turned around and pressed her butt against Alex while dancing some more, the blonde jumping a bit felt Alex's hands on her to keep her close but Piper never stopping her and instead just drinking some more

Alex started moving with Piper, looking down at her, she always loved being the tall one when she was with another woman, it made her feel like she had more power – _Piper, tell me to stop_ – Her hands were moving over the blonde's torso, touching it over her clothes as she leaned down to kiss Piper's neck, making the blonde close her eyes and shiver. It was a simple contact but Alex knew it was making the blonde go crazy, so she kept moving slowly, caressing the side of her breast slightly once she got close enough

Instead of saying anything, Piper turned around once again and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, locking eyes with her as she kept moving – _What if I don't want you to stop?_ – She asked with defiance on her tone, making Alex's eyes get darker and pull her closer – _I have never been with a woman before but I must say, Alex… when I noticed your eyes following me around the moment I walked to the bar… I never felt more wanted. Our little flirting game? … I was not opposed to that, and I'm not opposed to this either. You are… so pretty. How are you so beautiful?_

– _That's the wine… and all the drinks you had back in the bar talking_ – Alex said as she moved inches away from Piper's lips – _It makes you say things you never thought you would say before. Although, I heard drunk people and kids always tell the truth_

Piper chuckled but didn't say anything, her hands settling on the back on Alex's neck – _Kiss me, Al_

Alex didn't need to hear the blonde say it twice, she simply closed the gap between them and finally kissed her, and what a kiss, it took their breath away and it quickly became a kiss filled with want, Alex could hear Piper moaning as they found each other's tongues on their mouths and she was surprised when the blonde's hands started touching her all over, her hands specially fixed on Alex's breast, making her want to take the blonde right then and there.

But Alex knew better, this girl was drunk and heartbroken, and if there was a thing she prided on was on the fact that she did not take advantage of girls that were not fit to decide. So, with all the willpower she had left on her, she pulled back, taking a minute to catch her breath, trying hard to avoid Piper's eyes when she heard the woman groan, she knew what she would find on her face and she was not sure if she would be able to stop herself a second time

– _Pipes… Piper?_ – Alex managed to find her voice and offered the best smile that she had to the blonde – _What if we take this to the room? You can go there, take the wine, and wait for me, yeah?_

The blonde's face lighted up and she quickly took the bottle once Alex told her where to go, the raven-haired woman on the other hand sat down and took another moment to get a hold of herself. Before, she thought there was something different about that girl, just looking at her made her go crazy and now… after that kiss? After feeling her touch? Alex wanted the blonde so bad and it was then that she realized that she would try to keep her around as much as she could.

Taking a breath, Alex finally stood and made her way to the room. Just as she had planned, Piper was laying, already fast asleep with the bottle forgotten on her nightstand; what she did not expect was to find the sleeping blonde on her underwear, apparently ready for Alex to join; she groaned to herself as Piper's toned body displayed in front of her; perky breasts, long legs and a nice-looking ass, she was gorgeous.

Alex shook her head and moved to her closet, she changed into something more comfortable before taking out an old shirt that she loved, moving towards Piper, slowly sitting her up to put the shirt on her and cover some of her body – _I'm a fucking saint_ – She mumbled to herself, the tips of her fingers burning while caressing Piper's skin, trying to get the shirt on her before laying her back down – _Sleep well_ – She whispered, moving some hair out of her face, smiling a bit

– _Stay_ – Piper held her arm and didn't let her move – _I don't want to sleep alone, Al_

Alex chuckled but nodded, taking her glasses off before she joined the blonde on the bed, holding her breath when Piper moved closer, laying half on top of her, the blonde's naked legs settling over her own– _Fuck… You will be the death of me_

Piper didn't reply, passed out over Alex; the woman smiled a bit and tried to relax. She stayed up for at least an hour, waiting for her body and mind to stop screaming at her for not taking the blonde, managing to fall asleep and rest comfortably with Piper on her arms, ignoring the fact that she was breaking her own rules, too tired to overthink anything.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Piper could feel the bad headache starting as soon as she opened her eyes; she groaned and sat up, trying to remember what had happen the previous night. She looked around and freaked out for a minute when she didn't recognize the room she was on, then she looked at the nightstand where a glass of water and a pill were waiting for her together with a note. _'Morning, Pipes. Take this, it will help with the hangover. I'm probably outside. Al~ '_

– _Al? … Alex?_ – Piper repeated, the name bringing back the memories from the night before. She remembered Larry, Polly and the beautiful black-haired woman that was nice enough to let her crash at her place. She also remembered the kiss and the things they were doing while kissing – _Fuck_ – She quickly looked under the covers and found herself wearing only a shirt and her underwear… that was not a good sign. Did she sleep with the woman?

Piper panicked, there was no way she had slept with Alex and she couldn't remember; no, she was too drunk, Alex wouldn't… she wouldn't… ' _I don't know what she wouldn't do. I barely know her',_ Piper thought to herself and groaned a bit, cursing everyone and everything that got her to that point. She sat back down in bed and tried to relax, slowly letting everything from the night before come back to her.

' _So, we came back, we talked, we had wine, we danced… we kissed and… she touched me. I touched her and I… I really liked it'_ Piper raised her eyebrows when she realized how true that statement was. She really liked it, she loved it. In fact, her heart was about to leave her chest with how hard it was beating. It was simply… amazing. She never felt like that with Larry, or any other boyfriend, before. She felt nice but this? This was something else. Her body, her mind, it was screaming with the memories of Alex and that was mind-blowing for her.

Piper let out a frustrated sigh as she laid back in bed and look at the ceiling, what was she doing? That was the question that kept coming to her mind but if she was honest to herself, none of the things that happened the night before with Alex felt bad, in fact… she wanted to do it again and taking further if possible. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach growling and the smell of eggs and bacon getting to the room; she smiled and sat up, a little too fast for her dizzy mind. Piper took the water and the pill before she moved out of the room.

She walked around for a bit until she stumbled on the kitchen, stopping dead on her tracks when she noticed Alex making breakfast, giving her back to her, only wearing a white tank top and some blue shorts that molded perfectly with her body, her pale, long and beautiful legs showing themselves to Piper. It was the first time someone, more specifically a woman, took the blonde's breath away; Alex was beautiful and the tattoos she was just discovering? They made her look so sexy and it was starting to bother Piper in so many ways – _Wow_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex woke up first that morning and as soon as she could, she jumped out the bed and looked at Piper. How she managed to sleep with her while controlling her wild mind? It was beyond her but she made it and to be honest, she was proud of herself, however, it didn't stop her from taking a cold shower to take the image and the need from her body. Once that was handle, she left a note with some water and a pill for the blonde, not knowing how her hangover would be.

The raven-haired woman moved out of the room after some time, she was starving so she found herself gathering everything she needed to make some breakfast and just then, she realized she wanted to make enough to feed Piper which only made her laugh – _I guess the rules don't apply with her_ – She said mostly to herself as she moved around the kitchen, humming to herself as she made more than enough food for herself and her… guest.

Alex was just finishing up with the bacon when she felt the blonde's eyes on her back, she knew Piper was staring at her, especially when she heard her walking towards her but she didn't move, wondering how long the blonde would be staring and if she would let her know she was there, laughing a bit when she heard the soft 'wow' that left Piper's mouth.

– _Yeah, I get that a lot_ – Alex turned around with her signature smirk, laughing even more when she noticed Piper's blush and the way she was walking to the table – _Damn, you look like crap. You're a lightweight kid._

– _Morning to you as well, Alex_ – Piper said simply as she sat down and let her head rest on the cold table

The black-haired woman laughed again and moved to serve the food for Piper and herself, taking the plates first and some coffee after – _Morning, Pipes. C'mon, eat something and get some coffee on your system. It will make you feel better_

Piper let out a groan and Alex just smiled as she joined her on the table, eating in a comfortable silence until the blonde looked up and stared at Alex – _Did we sleep together?_

Alex looked at Piper, wondering if she was serious and couldn't remember what had happened, after a moment she realized she was curious and that made Alex chuckled – _I don't know what type of people you date… But when I sleep with someone, I like to make sure they remember how amazing their night with me was_ – She said and winked at the blonde, making her blush

– _Good… I wouldn't want to forget something like that_ – Piper started eating and Alex was surprised with the answer she got but before she could say anything, the blonde talked again – _I do remember the kiss so I can imagine the type of impression you leave on your… partners_

Alex licked her lips, like she was feeling Piper's lips against hers again, nodding as she kept eating – _Perhaps you will find out one of this days. Unless you are planning to disappear on me_

Piper looked up, a glint of something showing on her eyes, a smile also adorning her face – _I still have to take care of a couple of things but… I wouldn't be opposed to that_

With a smile, Alex nodded to the blonde and they both went back to their food, making a small talk and trying to know each other a little bit better, going to the basic questions like favorite color, music, book (Piper was quick to notice all the books scattered all over Alex's apartment) It was nice, like talking to an old friend, or an old lover… neither of them could understand how they managed to hit it off so quickly after the way they had meet but neither was regretting any of it.

– _So, I have to go_ – Piper had taken a shower and borrowed some clothes from Alex, the blonde knew the real world was still waiting for her out there and Larry was still a big problem for her

 _– I know… Good luck with the fiancé. I'm sure that talk won't be easier than the one you had with the Holly girl_ – Alex was good names, she only used a wrong one to get a smile on Piper's lips and it worked

– _Yeah… We will see_ – Piper took her bag and looked through it, finding a pencil and then taking Alex's hand, quickly scribbling on it – _That's… my number, in case that you want to get coffee or something_

Alex looked at it and smile, nodding as she caressed her hand – _I'll get it on my phone as soon as you go_ – And before Piper could add anything, Alex moved towards her and gave a kiss on the cheek, making the blonde move her face a bit, trying to get more out of it – _Good luck, Kid_

Piper smiled with the kiss and nodded, turning around and getting on the elevator, making her way down to leave the building. As she waited, there was only one thing on her mind, the same thing that had been bothering her when she first landed eyes on Alex, how could someone's eyes be so damn green. That was definitely one of Piper's favorite feature from the raven-haired woman, ' _One out of so many'_ she thought to herself as she remembered how nicely Alex breast felt against her hand and she couldn't help but wonder how much better that would be with no clothes between them. _'One step at a time, Piper. One step at a time'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for making it this far. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh wow. I cant believe how many of you are reading and leaving comments. Thank you so much. It really inspires me and makes me want to get this chapters ready for you. I will do my best to keep this interesting. Here's chapter three, again, sorry for any mistakes you might find but i really hope you like it. Trying to take my time with this pairing. Anyways, enjoy!

I dont own OITNB or any of the characters. Just love this ladies a lot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex kept looking at the elevator's door once Piper left, something that felt like emptiness filling the room; She shook her head and started picking up the wine glasses from the night before and some books that were on her way. While taking of that, she couldn't help but notice a bright object on the floor near her window and once she was closer, she realized it was Piper's ring

– _There's my excuse to see her soon_ – A smiled came to her face as walked to the couch where her leather jacket was, settling the ring on her pocket before she took her phone to save Piper's number

The woman sat on the couch and look at her messaging app for a bit, writing and deleting a text, trying to figure out if it was too soon to send anything. She groaned and stood once again, taking her jacket and keys to leave the house. She had lots of things to do, maybe she just needed to clear her mind and get the blonde out of her head; Alex Vause was not a teen that couldn't wait to start texting some girl… no, Piper was not some girl, but still, she had some of her pride left and she wanted to keep her cool so without thinking much, she got on the elevator to leave the building.

The elevator's door open and Alex had her jacket on and her helmet resting under her arm; she started walking to her bike and was about to get on it when she noticed a particular blonde pacing on the other side of the street with her phone in hand, almost hiding when their eyes met and Alex offered a smile

– _Damn it_ – Alex heard the curse coming from the blonde as she crossed the street, making her laugh

– _Thought you would be gone by now_ – The raven-haired woman couldn't help the smirk that came to her face when she noticed Piper's blush – _Are you stalking me or something? If you are, let me tell you that you suck_

Piper crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, ignoring how red her face was getting – _I'm not stalking you. My phone died last night and it just notice… I still got no money and I don't even know where I am so I was trying to come up with a plan_

Alex laughed again and threw the helmet to the blonde playfully, smiling when she was able to catch it – _If you wanted another ride, all you had to do was ask, you know?_

– _What? No, no… I didn't … You have done so much for me already. If you can just tell me how to get to…_ – Piper stopped talking when she noticed Alex just kept walking, crossing the street again and getting on the bike

– _Hurry up. I was going out anyways. I can drop you off and then continue with my day_ – Alex settle her second helmet on her head, starting the bike and moving it to the other side, stopping in front of Piper

– _I'm so sorry. I swear this was not my plan_ – Piper quickly sat behind the blonde and wrapped her arms on her waist once she had the helmet settle – _I can give you some money for gas once we get to my place_

– _You can buy me lunch another day_ – Alex said simply and started the bike, smiling when Piper held her tightly, she was definitely okay with taking the blonde, especially when she felt her getting close to mumble a soft ' _deal',_ trying to make sure the older woman would be able to hear

They drove together for some time, Alex focused on the busy street while also trying to catch Piper's home address, realizing then how bad the blonde was with directions but managing to get her home with some lucky turns; the whole thing almost felt like a guessing game for the black-haired woman, it was amusing and they both having a good time through the whole thing.

– _It's here!_ – Piper was excited when she finally spotted the small place she was renting with Larry, forgetting what was waiting for her inside, simply excited with how well Alex managed to understand her

– _Now, that was not easy kid. I will need lunch and a movie as a payment for this. It was the hardest game I've ever play. I want my price_ – Alex replied with a soft chuckle as Piper got off the bike and nodded

– _Done. Text me to get your number and I will do the rest_ – Piper winked at her and Alex couldn't help the smile that came to her face, nodding as she took the helmet from the blonde and settle it on the back of her bike

The woman focused on Piper again, reaching to fix her hair once she noticed it was getting on her face, taking the chance to caress her cheek a bit, her smile growing when she noticed the blonde reaching for her hand to squeeze it. Alex was about to take the helmet off to say something when she heard steps, someone was walking towards them.

– _Piper, what the hell?_ – A man, more like a grown child, walked towards them wearing a ridiculously red bath robe with rockets on it and some silly monkey slippers that Alex figure were Piper's – _I've been calling you and I was up all night, waiting for you_

The blonde's face and her whole-body language changed when she heard the man-child's voice and Alex quickly realized that was the fiancé – _I didn't ask you to wait, Larry. I'm just here to get my stuffs_

– _What? Why?_ – The man gave Alex a look; the woman had to admit he looked confused but at the time, she just wanted to punch him in the face. But she didn't, she knew Piper could handle it– _Where were you last night?_

– _None of your business_ – The angry tone Piper used with him made her scared for the guy, he deserved it, but damn… She never wanted to get Piper that mad – _Alex… I will see you another time, yeah?_ – The blonde tried to offer a smile and Alex did the same, nodding as she squeezed her hand before letting it go as Piper walked straight to the apartment

Larry witnessed the whole interaction a little bit confused, glaring at Alex as Piper walked away – _Who the hell are you?_

– _You heard the lady… None of your damn business, Barry_ – The woman could see how annoyed the guy was but she simply chuckled at him

– It's Larry. Who do you think you are? – The man took a step forward which made Alex frown and jump from her bike, standing in front of him with a frown – _Well… You are tall_

– _I've been told_ – Alex replied as she took a step forward and made him jump back – _You don't want to mess with me_

Larry looked a little startled and decided to not try his luck – _Piper!_ – He called, walking back inside to follow her as Alex shook her head and got back on her bike, she was sure the blonde wanted to deal with this alone and she was more than happy to give her some space to do just that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Piper was throwing clothes inside her back as she let her phone charge on the side; she made sure to throw her wallet and some money she had been saving as well, trying to stay focus on that to get out of the house as fast as she could, not really feeling like staying around to watch pieces of the life that was falling apart.

– _Piper!_ – Larry was calling her again, she heard him the first time but she was still trying to ignore him. She was pissed at him and the fact that he was acting like nothing was happening, made her get even more annoyed

– _Shut the fuck up, Larry!_ – Piper was not in the mood for him and his explanations, she wanted to leave and she wanted to leave as fast as she could – _I had enough with Polly last night, I don't need you on my business today as well. I was having a pretty nice morning until I was forced to see your face_

– _A nice morning? Doing what? Flirting with that woman?_ – Larry finally appeared in the room, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her – _Now you are gay? Are you running away with your lesbian lover two weeks before the wedding? How long have you been hiding this?_

– _You have got to be kidding me_ – Piper tried to ignore him, she really did, but the moment he accused her of cheating, it filled her with rage – _My lesbian lover, as you kindly put it, it's just a friend that gave me a place to stay while I processed the fact that my stupid boyfriend fucked my best friend after he asked me to marry him. I'm not the cheater here_ – Larry's face was priceless and when Piper noticed how confused he looked, she couldn't help but laugh – _Oh? You didn't know? Polly told me last night when we went out to plan my bachelorette party_

– _What? No, no, no… She was not supposed to… We were going to do it together!_ – Larry started walking around as Piper groaned and made a gagging sound to show how disgusting it all sounded

– _'We?' Now you guys are a we? Fuck… And when were you planning to tell me, Larry? After the wedding?_ – Piper walked closer and used her index finger to hit his chest – _What? You wanted her to be your little adventure? Your way to feel more… manly because you hate that I work so hard while you try to get publish when we both know how much your articles suck? You know how many years I wasted on this relationship?_

– _You wasted your time? How about me, uh? How long was I supposed to keep pretending that I can make you love me? That I can make you happy? That you enjoyed making love and being together as much as I did?_ – Larry asked, his eyes getting teary as Piper glared at him, slapping him in the face

– _Don't you dare to turn this on me, Larry. I said yes to your stupid proposal because I loved you, I've been faking while we fuck because I thought we were going through some tough times, because you were stress about not having a job, because we couldn't even pay the rent without our parents help_ – Piper moved back to pack her bags

– Piper…– Larry started but the blonde shook her head, not letting him finish

– _No, let me talk!_ _I didn't want to hurt you, but you? You could have break up with me, but instead, you did the worse thing possible, cheating on me with my best friend, my married best friend… With Polly, Larry… Polly_ – Piper's voice broke a bit at that – _I'm her son's godmother, I was there for her wedding, I told her about my first crush, my first kiss… She was the one to introduce you to me… she was the first one to know about the wedding… She was the sister I never had_

– _Piper, Polly felt so bad after and that's why we decided to tell you as soon as we could. We didn't mean for this to happen. I just needed more time to explain and break the news for you. Waiting was my idea, it was my fault_ – Larry tried to explain, moving closer to caress her arm

– _Don't touch me! Just don't… Back off!_ – Piper said as she slapped his hand away – _It's not like she is a poor victim on this. She knew how much you meant to me. Maybe we didn't love each other like one of those crazy couples on tv, but we were together, Larry. We were planning our lives. It was so damn hard but we were trying to make it work and yes… Maybe this is for the best, us not getting married… It was not fair for either of us after all; but did she have to betray my trust to prove that? Did you have to break my heart? Because I do have feelings, Larry. I do have a heart and did loved you… Otherwise, I would have walk away a long time ago_

Piper cleaned the angry tears that were running down her cheeks and just kept packing her things as Larry stood by the door, looking at her with regret – _Piper, I'm so sorry_

The blonde finished with her bags, grabbing them together with her purse, shaking her head at him – _I'm tired of your apologies_ – She walked passed him, stopping as she got near the exit– _I don't want to see you again Larry. Ever. Not you or Polly. Please pass the message along…_ – She opened the door – _And please, if you are going to keep messing with people's lives, at least leave poor baby Finn out of it._

Piper stopped a cab, getting her bags in before she asked the driver to go, not even looking back. She took a moment to calm down and breath before she went through her phone, trying to figure out where to go. She didn't want to bother Alex anymore, the tall woman was nice with her but she didn't know her enough to ask her to deal with all of her mess, even if hugging her sounded like the best idea ever at the time. No, she had to get her life and thoughts in place before seeing the blonde again so she called the last person on the city that she trusted

– _Hey… I'm not with Larry anymore… The wedding is off and I have nowhere to go_ – Piper mumbled as she rubbed her temple, chuckling a bit – _Polly? Oh, you will love this… He slept with her… Yeah… Of course. I will tell you everything as soon as I get there but can I stay with you?... Great, you are the best. Love you, Nicky_

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Alex used her morning to run some errands, staying busy most of time. She usually worked through the day and used her nights to go out with her friends or stayed in to read or watch a movie; but after Lorna forced her to take a week off because of how tired she looked, Alex didn't have much to do, so she spent most of her times finding new books and planning her next trip.

After buying some gifts for her mother and even more books for collection, Alex finally settle in a small coffee shop that she loved. She decided to grab a quick lunch there, looking at her phone while trying to decide if that was the right time to talk to Piper. She sipped her coffee, looking at the blonde's name. It was so stupid, she never had an issue texting another woman before, but and now? Now she was nervous, nervous over a plain text. It was weird but so nice at the same time.

– _Get it together Alex_ – The older woman mumbled to herself, laughing a bit at how dumb she was acting

– _Hey beautiful. Can I get you something?_ – Alex looked up and raised an eyebrow at the guy standing in front of her, it was the waiter, offering what she could only imagine was a charming smile

 _– I just want a Philly sandwich, also, we have a lot in common my friend, we both love boobs –_ Alex passed the menu over; it took him a minute to get what she meant but when he did, he laughed and just nodded, walking away to get her food

The wall woman smiled to herself and went back to staring at her phone, she took it and decided that it was fine to check on her friends and Piper did ask her to send her a text so she could get her number, it would be rude if she left her waiting. ' **Hey, Pipes. How did it go with Harry? -A** '. It was a simple text, then again, Alex just wanted to check on her, the guy didn't look so happy when she left and she wanted to make sure the blonde was fine and not that upset.

Picking up her mug, she took another sip, jumping a bit when someone suddenly sat in front of her, making her look up from her phone with a frown, ready to show whoever was sitting across from her how annoyed she was with the intrusion. Alex opened her mouth and was about to talk when she noticed a smiling brunette, the sight making her relax.

– _Hello, Alex! I knew it was you_ – Lorna reached said with a smile – _It's good to see you being a normal person. Sometimes I think you are a robot through the day with how much you work_

– _I don't work as much. I just had some free time and decided to use it wisely_ – Alex said with a chuckle – _What are you doing out here, doll?_

– _The store I work for is like three blocks away from here, Alex. I always come here. There's a cute waiter that is always nice to me_ – Lorna replied with a grin – _I thought you had come here to see me_

Alex laughed a bit, she should have known; Lorna was pretty, she had to give her that, so it was not surprise when she managed to get a new guy buying her stuff or giving her something for free after she offered a smile and batted her eyelashes for them. Men, they could be so weak sometimes and Lorna knew exactly what to do to get her way.

– _I was craving one of their sandwiches so I decided to get it_ – Alex shrugged, it was the truth, she had to admit the food was good and the place was quiet and nice

Just before Lorna could say reply, Alex phone sounded, moving a bit on the table; she was hoping it would stop moving before Lorna asked any questions, realizing it was call when the shorter woman took the phone from the table, looking at Alex with a mischievous smile

– _Who's Piper?_ – Lorna asked, taking the call before Alex could stop her – _Yellow! Alex's phone, this is her friend Lorna. Are you the blonde from the bar?_ – The older woman opened her eyes widely, Lorna would never stop amusing her with how shameless and straightforward she could be

– _No, this is Nichols. Piper couldn't stop looking at her phone after she got a text from this number_ – The woman on the other end of the line replied – _It was driving me crazy. I had to find out_

– _Oh Alex, you sent her a text! That's so not you_ – The petite brunette jumped from her sit when Alex tried to take the phone from her – _I think my friend likes your friend_

– _No shit, Sherlock_ – The humor was clear on the woman's voice, making Lorna smile – _Maybe we should set them up_

– _That's a lovely idea! I'm sure Alex would love dinner. She is free tonight_ – Alex started chasing Lorna, the woman laughing as she managed to avoid her while the rest of the customers looked at them like they were crazy – _Something fancy but not too much. We don't want to stress them out_

– _True, I like how you think_ – It was obvious that the woman was running around, trying to avoid the blonde as well; 'Nicky', Lorna heard a voice coming from the back– _Back off, Piper. I'm talking… Anyways,_ _I know a cool place. The food is awesome and I happen to know the chef. You get your friend ready and I will make sure Piper sends her the address_

– _It's a date!_ – Alex stopped and looked at her friend, a surprise look coming to her friend – _It was nice talking to you, Nicky. Don't be a stranger!_

Lorna finally ended the call and walked towards Alex, passing the phone over to her before she went to order; For a moment, the older woman was upset with Lorna, she couldn't believe the way her friend had set her up on a date that she didn't even want… well, a date she didn't even plan, but it was all gone when the brunette stood in front of her with a cookie and a smile in face

– _Why did you do that?_ – Alex asked softly, taking the treat while moving back to the table to sit

– _I was curious, and you probably want to see her again so… win, win for both_ – The way that she said it, it was like Lorna thought it was the most logical thing to do

Alex groaned a bit, she wanted to be upset at Lorna, she really did but deep down, she was kind of grateful for setting up a meeting with the blonde – _Don't do that again. I can get my own dates_

– _Yes, ma'am_ – The brunette said with a smile, looking over when Alex's food arrived, the waiter from before leaving some fries and a milkshake on the table for Lorna as well – _Thank you, Joe. That's so nice_

The guy just offered a smile before leaving, Alex chuckling a bit – _You know he is a big player, right? Takes one to spot one and he has a big sign on his head_

– _I don't care. I like the food here_ – With a shrug, Lorna started eating, looking at Alex with a big smile – _Now, now Miss Vause… Tell me what happened last night_

Alex half smiled as she started eating her food – _You should get one like this. Best one in the city_ – She said, clearly ignoring her friend

– _C'mon, honey… I got you a date. Tell me about the blonde… Piper, right?_ – Lorna grinned and kept teasing Alex, the woman refusing to say anything, just avoiding answering her questions

Once they were done eating, Alex paid for her food and walked out with her friends; she said goodbye and moved towards her bike, she still had some things to do, and just as she was about to leave, she felt heard her phone again, the raven-haired woman, taking a quick look, smiling when she saw the text ' **Sorry about my friend. I don't know if you really want to go out tonight but here's the address in case you decide to come -P'**

Alex shook her head with a smile, Lorna was crazy but she couldn't deny how happy she felt about it at that moment; She decided to play it cool and simply sent ' **Sure. See you there at 7 kid'** , before she got her helmet on and drove away to continue with her day, keeping her plans for the night out of her mind. She didn't like overthinking so she would worry about the dinner once the time came.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

– _See? It was fine_ – Nicky was looking over Piper's shoulder to check what the mysterious woman had say

– _Isn't this too soon?_ – The blonde asked with a frown as she set her phone away

– _C'mon, you were with this dude for like four years. That fire died a year after you guys started dating when he decided that some boring wine tasting event with his parents was a clever way to celebrate your first anniversary_ – Nicky said as she went to her fridge and took out a soda – _Take a risk for once in your damn life, Chapman. Stop living safely, forget about people and what they think. Do you want to see her again?_

– _Yes… Yes, I do_ – Piper admitted with a smile, feeling great after saying it out loud to someone other than the black-haired woman herself – _She is so… beautiful and interesting_

– _Then it's settle. Let me call Red to get you the nice treatment. You are taking a girl out on a date. Forget about dickhead one and two. They suck but they also set you free_ – Nicky told her as she moved to get her own phone

Piper smiled and nodded, a sudden rush coming through her body; She let Nicky handle Red and the dinner plans as she used the blonde's compute to make a quick research. It was time for a change, not only on her love life but the way she had been handling everything up to that point. It was time for her to be Piper; Nicky, and Alex, were right, she had been living under everyone's expectations for far too long and she was ready to give the jump to take control of her life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for making it this far. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still surprise with all the comments you guys are leaving. Thank you and thanks for the support. I'll try my best to make this a good story for you, especially while we wait for the new season, so if you stay for that ride, thank you. Here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it!

I don't own OITNB or any of its characters (Like always, sorry if you find any mistakes)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flowers. Ever since she started dating, Piper would expect flowers from guys that would ask her out. It was something nice guys did on movies, mostly as way to impress the girl and make her feel like they've put some thought and effort; but no one ever bother to do that for her, not even Larry gave her flowers while they were dating. He was not a romantic guy; flowers and candies were not something worth buying for him, ever, and he always managed to plan the worst and most boring dates. If he messed up, his way to say sorry was giving her coupons for beauty products he probably got from his mother; Piper never used half of them.

So, the blonde couldn't get the idea out of her mind, it was a nice gesture and she liked to think it was part of the whole courtship to ensure the date started smoothly. The issue was the date itself; she wasn't sure if that was the right term for their encounter; she was not the one asking or planning it at all. She didn't even get to talk with Alex to know how she felt about it. Yes, they mentioned lunch and movies but not dinner or the word date.

And then, there was Alex, that was the other issue. She didn't know whether the black-haired woman was into flowers. What if she hated them? Or thought they were a big cliché? Or was allergic? So many questions and she didn't manage to get an answer, all because the whole thing was so sudden, random and just planned for her.

– _Are we done yet? You have been staring at the roses for hours now_ – And there she was. Nicky, the reason why Piper had to rush through her non-official date

– _We got here like ten minutes ago, Nicky. Stop complaining. You promised to help_ – Piper mumbled as she kept looking around; she knew roses were pretty but it was such a common flower. If she was buying something, she needed something as unique and beautiful as Alex

– _C'mon, Chapman. It's a flower for your non-date. How hard can it be?_ – Nicky got near a bouquet to smell it, sneezing right after – _You know how many girls I have date? Ask me how many times I got them flowers_

Piper rolled her eyes at that – _Well, was it a proper date? With dinner and all? Or just a one-night thing where you never see the girl ever again?_

– _One-night, two nights… ten nights. Doesn't matter. I've been with more ladies than you and believe me, you don't need a flower to get on their bed_ – Nicky wiggled her eyebrows and Piper shook her head

– _That's the thing, I don't want to do this just to get on Alex's bed!_ – The blonde groaned at her words – _I mean, the idea of us doing something that could lead to sex is rather nice, more than nice, but that's not all I want. I want to get to know her, to confirm that I really like her as a person and not just because she looks like a goddess_

– _Oh, for fucks sakes, you already touched her boobs while kissing! The hard part is done_ – The smirk on Nicky's face only made Piper regret ever telling her about Alex

– _Look. I'm not saying this is something serious or that I want to jump and make her my girlfriend. I just ended things with… that guy; but It's my first time dating after a long time, and my first date with a woman… I kind of want to do something that I'd like someone to do for me if they were taking me out_

Nicky looked at Piper for a moment before she rolled her eyes and groaned, nodding a bit to her – _Jesus, blondie… Fine. You want to find something pretty? Let's ask_ – The shorter woman walked towards the seller – _Hey, can you help us?_

The seller turned around, smiling at her – _I was wondering if you would ask for help! Hello, my name is Lorna Morello. Welcome to the store. Always a pleasure to help someone striving to impress a love one with a flower, and let me tell you one thing_ – the brunette turned towards Piper – _First date, last date… doesn't matter. Never stop being a romantic. Your friend here doesn't know what she is talking about. I believe it is cute how nervous you are about this._

Nicky looked over to the woman when she heard her name. It sounded familiar but she was still trying to place it, rolling her eyes when she heard what the brunette had to say about her – _You are both crazy. Crazy I say! But let's do this, I think the flower's smell is making me dizzy_

– _Stop it, Nicky_ – Piper said as she nodded at Lorna's words – _I'm not trying to be a romantic, and she is not a love one, but she is something else. I need a flower that says… I put some though into this without looking desperate or crazy enough to scare her away, you know?_

Lorna nodded, already coming up with many ideas – _Absolutely. So that leaves roses out of the table. Do you have an idea of what you want to say? Flowers have several meanings._

Piper shrugged a bit at that – _I don't know… I want something that stands out. Something different, because this is different…. Something beautiful and unique_

– _Ugh, so corny_ – Nicky said while making a face, Lorna quickly shushing her

– _That's lovely! Don't listen to her. Let me see what I can find_ – Lorna started walking around the store – _Let's see… Lilies? Tulips? Orchids?_

Piper followed Lorna close, looking at the flowers she was mentioning, not really surprised by any of them – _Lilies are Pretty. Not sure about the color though_

Lorna nodded as she kept moving – _Carnations? Daffodils? Gladioli?_ – She kept pointing and showing them to Piper

– _Didn't even know the name of half of those_ – The blonde replied to her, shaking her head at the options

– _Alright. You are a tricky one_ – Lorna said with a nod – _I love a good challenge… Let's me think_ – She looked around, her eyes scanning the room until they were fixed on Nicky, eyeing the flowers behind her while also smiling at the woman

Nicky raised an eyebrow at her, offering a wink– _Did you find what you were looking for?_

Lorna laughed and moved towards the blonde, standing close as Nicky smirked, waiting for her move; Lorna simply reached over her shoulder, leaning against her slightly as she took the flower she was trying to take – _I talked to you on the phone. Didn't sound like you hate romance when we set them up_

Realization came to Nicky's face, quickly recovering as she let Lorna's scent fill all her senses – _I knew the pretty voice sounded familiar_ – She took another minute – _How do you manage to smell better than any of the flowers in here?_

Lorna laughed again, shaking her head – _Wouldn't you like to know_ – She used a teasing tone, this time she was the one winking, immediately going back to Piper with the flower in hand, leaving Nicky with a surprised smile on her face, the other blonde too busy to notice the interaction between them – _What about this one, hon?_

Piper looked over and raised her eyebrows as she moved closer, taking the flower from her. It was familiar, yet strange, the flower steam was large and two blooms sat on the top, both red as blood with white strips adorning the middle – _Oh, what's this?_

– _It's called Amaryllis. They are kind of related to the lilies but they are a little bit rarer_ – Lorna explained to her – _They have quite a story. The Greeks used to call them Amarullis, it means sparkling or splendor. Others believe its name comes from a character on a popular poem by Virgil, the ancient poet_

– _Oh! The nymph Amaryllis, she declared her love for Alteo, the gardener, by piercing her heart with a golden arrow every day for one month_ – Piper replied, a bit familiar with the story

– _What? That's sick_ – Nicky replied with a frown, shaking her head – _Don't think anyone is worth an arrow to the heart for a whole month_

– _It's just a tale_ – Lorna replied while rolling her eyes – _Not accurate at all but it has a little bit of a story to go with it. Anyhow, splendor is not the only meaning that it has. It also means strength, beauty and self-confidence … Also, the red one it's perfect to represent passion, and both requited and unrequited love._

Piper nodded as she studied the flower, looking at Lorna with a smile – _Okay. I want this one. Just this one right here. I don't think I need more than one, or well, two in this case_

– _Great! Come with me_ – Lorna walked to the register and processed the payment with Piper – _Thank you for your purchase. Would you need anything else?_

The blonde shook her head at that – _No, I should go get ready now. Thank you for this. Ready to go, Nicky?_

The wild-haired woman shook her head at that – _I have something to do first. I will see you later to hear about it. Don't freak out on the way, Piper. And don't overdress!_

Piper chuckled and ignored her friend, not really question why the other blonde wanted to stay – _Shut up. I'll see you later. Have fun!_

Nicky chuckled to herself, waving at Piper and making sure she got her taxi before she turned back to Lorna, offering a smirk to her – _So… are you going to tell me your secret for that unique fragrance that you have?_

Lorna raised an eyebrow at her – _Is that why you stayed behind? You shouldn't have to. What makes you think I want to share my secrets with you Miss Nichols?_

– _I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, Miss Morello. No one goes disappointed after sharing something with me. I can assure you that_ – Nicky moved closer as Lorna laughed

– _Alex gets the romantic and I find myself trap with the horn dog_ – Lorna moved to the door and opened it for Nicky, showing her the way out – _I'm afraid your fantasies won't come true today_

– _Fantasies? I was really talking about your perfume. It's not always that I'm taken back by something like that_ – The blond moved to the door as she winked – _What? You thought I meant something else? What a dirty mind_

Lorna chuckled and shook her head – _It was nice to meet you. Let's hope our matchmaking skills are good enough to ensure that our paths meet again_

– _Oh, yeah. Chapman won't let me down. I will see you soon_ – And without saying much, she started walking out, stopping for a moment and turning back to her – _Hey, your friend… She won't hurt her, right?_

Lorna raised her eyebrows with the sudden change, the tone more serious, not even a smile coming towards the brunette, she could tell the wild-haired woman was worried about her friend – _Alex is good people. A badass with a good heart … Only time will truly tell what happens with them though_

Nicky nodded, taking the answer for now, waiving at the brunette as she got on her way – _See you around, Morello_ – the blonde kept walking, hopping that the whole thing would go nicely for her friend

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

– What the… I'm coming! – Alex was not expecting anyone, especially not an hour before her date. She had a long day, a long, hot day that made her jump in the shower the minute she got home. Alex could only appreciate a weather like that when she was wearing a bikini in a beautiful beach somewhere, not while running errands on a busy city.

The tall woman wrapped a towel around her body, moving towards the elevator where she pressed a simple button to let whoever was trying to come up, reach her floor. She waited with her arms crossed, an annoyed look on her face, ready to shout and even kick whoever was disturbing her shower; what Alex was not expecting was to find Piper, standing in front of her with her hair loose, wearing a simple white, loose shirt and black skinny jeans that settle nicely on her long legs. The blonde's face was serious and collected but Alex notice how nervous she was through her eyes and posture.

– _Alex…_ – Piper started talking, just then noticing the black-haired woman standing in front of her with nothing but a towel, a towel that was not leaving much to her imagination – _Shit!_ – She quickly turned around and all of Alex's annoyance went away as she laughed at the blonde – _I'm sorry. I didn't think… I know, I'm kind of early_

The older woman looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile, she didn't know what the blonde was doing there but she was not kicking her out, in fact, Alex was curious. Curious as of why Piper decided to show up early and the reason why she kept hiding her hands from her – _It's alright, Pipes. Come in. I was just getting out_

Piper waited until she heard the raven-haired woman start walking again before she turned, hands still behind her back, and walked inside the apartment. She did her best to keep her eyes on the big place, stopping herself from wondering if Alex's skin was a soft and smooth as it looked, trying to bring back the memories from the night before to answer her own questions, wishing she could kiss and touch her again – _Beautiful_ – She couldn't stop herself from saying it out loud

Alex stopped and turned around, she looked as surprised as Piper but she managed to recover a little bit faster – _Why, thank you. I was trying to decide if this was good for our date but now I feel like I'm a little underdressed_

Piper sat down, smiling a bit relieved as Alex disappeared inside her room – _Alex… Is this a date? I've been thinking about it and, I guess it is but, we didn't talk much after Nicky and your friend set this up… you saw the big mess I'm still carrying around. I've been bothering you since yesterday and I don't want you to feel… obligated_

– _I like how straightforward you can be_ – Alex showed back in the Livingroom, the towel now gone, the woman only wearing some black panties and black bra that contrasted amazingly with her skin – _Listen, if you don't want to go, that's fine. I know you just broke the engagement. I won't lie, I'm curious about this, about you… but it doesn't have to be a date. We are not doing anything you don't want to do_

– _I know_ – Piper was having a hard time finding her words, she was doing her best on Alex's eyes and not the rest of her body like some creep – _I just… It's weird how normal It feels. How fast we clicked_

Alex placed her hands on her hips and Piper couldn't stop thinking how comfortable she looked with her body to show it off like that, it was quite refreshing – _Sometimes you connect with someone and you can't always explain it, Pipes. It doesn't mean we should kiss again to enjoy each other's company, you know? Let's just hang out. Two adults getting dinner and having an enjoyable time together_

Piper nodded, chuckling a bit as she stood and moved closer to her – _I'd really like that but be honest… How stupid do I look if I give you this now?_ – She asked, showing the flower to Alex

– _Oh, Piper… I don't think anyone ever game me flowers_ – Alex replied with soft smile, the woman's heart almost skipping a bit with the gesture – _Thank you. You do look kind of stupid after that speech but this sweet_

Alex noticed how Piper smiled brightly at that, the blonde was clearly happy with her reaction – _It's an Amaryllis; it represents strength, self-confidence and beauty… Kind of made me think of you_ – Piper blurted out and then groaned a bit at herself– _I will stop talking now because I just realized how it sounded… In my defense, I couldn't bring myself to come here empty handed. You look like the type of girl that deserves flowers_

The older woman surprised Piper and herself when she moved closer to give her a hug, making sure the flower was not crushed between them. It was not something Alex was expecting, but the idea of Piper going out of her way to get her something so thoughtful, even if she wasn't sure about the date, made her feel so nice and warm inside; she needed to feel the blonde close for a bit. It took her a whole minute to realize just how close they really were when she felt Piper's warm hands on her back, pulling back as she shook her head, remembering her lack of clothes.

– _I'm sorry. Let me go back in and get dressed_ – She squeezed Piper's arm, the blonde a bit speechless at the time, nodding as a response – _I'll be back. And thanks again for this, I will get them in a vase and all_

Alex walked away and left a petrified Piper standing in the middle of the room; It was different, having Alex so close while she was sober, it was so different and so weird, the blonde realized just then how long but truly amazing the night would be. After some time, she managed to find the will to walk back towards the couch, sitting down to wait for Alex, her eyes scanning the books she could spot from her place, smiling whenever she noticed a title she loved

– _Love your book selection_ – Piper was more calmed now, the initial surprise long gone

– _Thanks. I try to get at least two new ones each month. I'm running out of space though_ – Once again, Alex came out of the room, this time she was wearing a sheer black button up shirt that showed the bra Piper had seen before, blue knee ripped jeans and black boots; It was a great outfit, especially with Alex's hair loose, but Piper was sure it was Alex the one making everything look so nice.

– _There's always room for more books_ – Piper managed to say as she fixed her hands on her pocket – _That looks good on you. Not like you didn't look nice before with your other clothes or there's something particularly nice_

Alex just laughed a bit at her and moved to get her phone and keys – _Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself. Now… Did you have a plan when you got here an hour early or you just wanted to see me?_

– _A bit of both_ – Piper felt proud when she didn't feel her cheeks turning red – _I thought we could walk there instead of meeting and… just talk, look at the city. Enjoy the view_

– _Sure. Getting tired of my bike already?_ – The smirk in Alex's face was playful and Piper was getting used to that sight

The blonde shook her head – _Not at all. I just find it a bit noisy. Also, my phone says Red's place is not far from here and since I managed to get to your place with I figured it would be fun if I took us there_

– _Should I trust you? I mean, you were not even sure where you lived this morning_ – Alex moved to the elevator, Piper following her close with a confident smile

– _C'mon, give me a chance, Al_ – Piper looked so sure and excited, like it was some sort of adventure for them, the older woman couldn't say no to that

– _Okay. Let's so it your way. We have all night, don't we?_

Piper nodded at that, linking arms with Alex the moment the elevator stopped, walking near the raven-haired woman with a big smile – _We do_

 _Xxxxxxx_

They were laughing as Piper finished telling a fun story to Alex, they had been walking for more than a couple of blocks but whenever Alex would bring it up, Piper just shrugged and assured she was not lost – _And I don't think my mom would freak out so much when she saw me on grandmother's roof. My little brother dared me so it made sense in my head_

– _Sounds like you don't like losing_ – Alex snorted, it was kind of amusing but she was not even surprised – _Did you jump?_

– _Hell yeah. Not before I told my mom I was not afraid to die. The face she made, how pale she was… I thought she would pass out right there. It was even worse when my grandmother came out to cheer once I hit the water_

Alex laughed, somehow, she could imagine a young Piper being so reckless – _Well, now I have to see that. But not from a roof. I know this beautiful place… There's a cliff that leads you right to a lake. That jump? That's some adrenaline. Your mother would die if she saw you there_

– _Did you jump from a place like that?_ – Piper looked curious, squeezing her arm, already excited with the thought

– _Of course. It was my mom who took me there_ _ **and**_ _jumped with me the first time… That was a nice summer_

– _Oh, are you close with your mother? She sounds nice, jumping with you and all_

Alex nodded at her, looking back at Piper – _She is the best. Pretty much the reason why I'm so open and comfortable with who I am. She always says, don't be afraid to show your true self and if you really want something, go for it_

Piper nodded, staying quiet while thinking for a bit as she realized how different it was with her own family, stopping and looking around for a moment – _Okay, so I have something to confess. Don't be upset… but I think I'm lost_

The taller woman couldn't stop the laugh that came out, she was aware of their current situation but the fact that Piper thought she hadn't notice was rather fun – _I know. I was just letting you take the lead. Besides, I like hearing about your college life and reckless attempts to be a rebel_

– _Attempts? I got a tattoo. Even Larry called me crazy for that one_ – Piper made a face at his name, not because it affected her somehow but the mere thought of him made her cringe now – _It's not a beautiful rose that I want to show off, like yours, but it means something for me_

– _And what is it?_ – Alex already knew the answer. Piper had been half naked on her bed after all, but she wanted to hear it from her, hear the meaning

The blonde stopped talking and moved her shirt over to show her shoulder, reveling tattoo – _It's a bird, flying away from a cage… I always wanted to travel and just get away from everything that had to do with my life, my family… I got it the first time I visited New York alone. Nicky was the one that encouraged me_

Alex reached for it, using her thumb to caress the ink over Piper's skin, nodding in approval – _It's nice. Really. A step in the right direction if you ask me_

Piper nodded and kept walking, still holding Alex's arms, looking around once again – _Anyways, should we take a taxi? We are probably really far away by now_

– _Are you giving up?_ – Alex asked with a raised eyebrow – _Now I can't let you do that. I think you almost got it. Something tells me we are right around the corner_

Piper didn't look convinced, raising an eyebrow as Alex offered a confident smile. The blonde finally released Alex's arm and walked forward, gasping a bit when she saw the restaurant at the end of the street. Piper laughed at herself and looked at the raven-haired woman that was walking closer to her with a smile

– _You knew where we were all along. Didn't you bring us here? Was I too distracted to notice?_

Alex's smile grew but she simply shrugged; maybe she remembered the address from the text she got early and maybe, just maybe, she had taken advantage of Piper's distraction to make her give a turn or two without her realizing it but she was not giving away her secret like that. It was more fun if Piper thought she was the one getting there

– _I don't even know the place_ – If there was a thing Alex was good at was lying – _Is that the place?_

Piper ahead and nodded once she noticed the familiar sign 'Dmitris' it read in red, bright letters – _Yes, that's the place. Get ready to try the best Russian food in the world_

The blonde took Alex's hand to guide her to the place and she didn't oppose. The night was going great so far and Alex didn't mind following Piper around, she found it pleasing and she hopped they could do it more often; she was starting to like this girl and hopefully this night would be the start of something for them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for making it this far. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Weekends are great! I get to be lazy and write a bit. Here's another chapter and i really hope you guys like it. I see the feedback about the dialog and using "quotation marks" instead of this – thing... and well, when i first started i wanted to use that but it felt kinda weird. I might try it our for the next one just to see if it works better, i was too far ahead on this chapter to change.

Anyhow, i know my summary is not the best but somehow i hopped it gave the right idea about Piper being the mess here and getting Alex in trouble. She is till our badass but Piper is the one dealing with the wrong crew... Let's see if you guys like it. I didn't want to make it all fluffy and happy. Enjoy!

I dont own OITNB or any of it characters

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The restaurant was nice, cozy and really well arranged; Alex knew that the owner of that place was probably someone trying to create that homelike feeling and it was nice, like a hidden Russian corner in the big city of New York. Piper was still holding her hand, guiding them through the restaurant as she waved at some of the workers there; the blonde was definitely familiar with the place and Alex couldn't help but notice the surprise on everyone's faces, that only made her chuckle, she could tell this was the first time Piper came to this place while holding a woman's hand.

Piper finally stopped walking when they reached an older woman with bright red head that was bossing everyone around; Alex could tell was the owner of the place. She was peculiar, serious face, straight pose, strong voice… That woman liked to be in control, she probably loved her job, being able to tell everyone what they had to do and get them scare with a mean look; It was amusing and rather stupid. True, she had a ' _don't fuck with me'_ vibe, but she just looked like an angry grandma.

Looks could trick though, Alex was very aware of that, and if everyone that worked for her felt such fearful respect towards the woman, there was a reason and she made a mental note about it. She probably didn't want to be on her bad side but that made her wonder… How did a girl like Piper end up befriending a woman like this?

– _Red!_ – Alex was pull out of her thought when she heard the blonde's voice, the older woman finally turning around to see them, eyes fixing in Piper

– _Chapman_ – The woman greeted with a heavy accent, her eyes softening a bit while looking at Piper – _Nicky told me you were coming. She mentioned you would bring… company_

Alex offered a simple smile as the woman looked her over, she knew the Russian lady was trying to scare her but it took more than a look to achieve that with her – _That would be me. Alex Vause, Nice to meet you._

– _I must say… This is a substantial improvement. Never liked the bloomer guy_ – Red nodded to Alex and she just managed to laugh at her comment – _I'm Red. Better be nice with my girl_ – She looked back to the kitchen – _Tricia, show the ladies their table_

Alex just nodded and started following Piper and the blonde that had just join; she stayed quiet while the two women talked, stopping once again when they reached a deck, one table arranged there for them – _This looks a lot like a date_

Piper shrugged a bit, avoiding Alex's eyes, almost like she knew there was a big smirk on her face – _You heard Red. Nicky was the one calling and fixing this up_

– _Oh, so you are not dating? Can I get her number then?_ – Tricia asked with a grin, ' _If looks could kill',_ Alex thought once she noticed the way Piper was looking at the blonde – _Never mind, I take it back_

Piper nodded and sat down as the girl walked away – _So, you like the place? It's not that big but Red is great in the kitchen_

– _Yes, it looks nice_ – Alex said with a smile – _To be honest, I'm surprised. First non-date and you bring me somewhere where the owner clearly feels some type of affection towards you, enough to set up a romantic dinner_

– _Is it weird? We can go somewhere else. Red might get upset but I can come up with something_ – Piper didn't look nervous, Alex could tell she wanted her to be comfortable

– _No, I'm just teasing you. This is fine. We can ignore the music and candles_ – The woman replied teasingly _– Also, while I do appreciate younger women, I don't go below certain age_

Piper looked confused as she reached for the bottle of wine they left for them, serving some to Alex – _I'm not that young. I know I said that I finished college like a year ago… More like year and a half, but I'm not a kid_

– _I was talking about the waitress_ – Alex replied and took a sip of her wine, smiling when Piper finally blushed, realizing what Alex meant – _Anyways, I'm curious. How do you know Red and her crew? You don't look like the type that just stumbles in a place like this_

Piper shrugged, happy when Alex didn't address the little scene with Tricia – _Nicky goes way back with her. She was going through some… rough times and Red helped her. She helps many girls, especially young ones. Nicky was one of the first ones that she got under her big, motherly wing_

– _Are you one of her girls?_ – Alex asked then, remembering the comment the older woman had made

– _Not exactly. I know her because of Nicky. I think she has a soft spot for me because I was one of the few people in Nicky's life that tried to help her_ – Piper looked at her – _She has a complicated family_

– _Oh? How do you know?_ – Alex was really interest in Piper, she wanted to know the woman if they were planning on spending some time together

– _I'm part of it_ – Piper smiled as she started drinking a bit – _Nicky is the cousin I mentioned had a nice apartment. I'm currently staying there with her_

– _Well, well, well… Aren't you one with an interesting life?_ – The blonde chuckled as Alex put the wine down _– Backstabbing boyfriend, bitchy friends, awful family and 'Scary' crew to watch your back. I though straight girls were more… boring_

Piper laughed a bit and shrugged – _Well… surprise_ – She looked at Alex after that – _Also, I'm not straight… I like hot girls and hot boys… I like hot people. What can I say? I'm shallow_

– _Oh, you think I'm hot?_ – Alex's smile grew, she loved teasing Piper, the annoy look that came to her face together with that blush made it so fun for her

Before could come up with an answer, the blonde waitress from before came back with some food, entries for them to start the night. They thanked her and started eating, falling in a comfortable silence, just making comments on how good everything was from time to time.

– _How old are you Alex?_ – Piper had this question since Alex mentioned her liking for younger girls but only then she dared to ask, the raven-haired woman smiling

– _Guess_ – Alex took a bite of food, looking at the blonde, a perfect eyebrow raised while looking at her

Piper fixed her eyes on the woman, studying her face like the answer was hidden there somewhere – _I would say… Twenty-seven. Am I right?_

– _Close. I'm actually twenty-eight_ – The woman offered a bite of her food to Piper who happily took it – _I believe you are around… twenty-four_

– _Yeah. My birthday was last Friday_ – Piper made a face at that – _And I just realized Polly was making eyes to Larry all night… That explains the expensive gift. She knew I wanted a day in that spa. She said, 'just go and get what you need, all on me'… she even got me a couple's massage. Ugh_

Alex shook her head and reached to touch Piper's hand – _No use in thinking about them. Better yet, a day in the spa? Use that gift… Make that bill as expensive as you can. Get them back_

Piper raised her eyebrows at that – _Get them back? I… Well, isn't that a little bit childish?_

Alex grinned and shrugged to her – _Sometimes you gotta rage in order to move on, Pipes_

Piper thought about that just as their meal arrived, thanking Tricia as they both started to eat, once again falling in a comfortable silence while they enjoyed the food Red had prepare for them. Alex tried to make some small talk after a bit, Piper looking a bit distracted, the older woman's words still fresh in her head; after a minute, she looked up to her and offered a mischievous smile

– _Hey… Would you be willing to help me with something?_ – Piper tried to give the best smile she had

Alex raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her wine – _Whatever it is you started plotting after I mentioned a little bit of rage must be interesting. What do you have in mind, kid?_

– _Well, it might sound silly but we could buy some eggs and throw at her house, I would say his but he only has the apartment we used to rent. I bet they are staying at hers_ – Piper looked at Alex and her smile fell – _I'm sorry, this is probably not what you want to do on a date. Play a prank on the ex._

– _It's not but… we said this was not a date_ – Alex smiled, making the blonde smile again – _That's lame, though. I mean, we can get the eggs but I have a better idea. Let's get out of here and I will show you_

Piper took a minute, studying Alex's face, trying to make sure she was serious; when she realized the raven-haired woman was not backing down, she stood and offered her hand. She thanked Red for the food on her way out and when the older woman asked what they were doing, Piper simply yelled _'Revenge'_ , missing the smile that came to Red's face as Alex just shrugged at her with a grin and followed after the blonde.

Alex kept walking with the blonde until they reached a mini-market; they started looking around until they found some eggs and some ice cream for them. Once in the register, Alex asked the guy to sell them a Paper bag as well and when the blonde gave her a curious look, the older woman just blinked at her, hopping she would be patient enough to wait.

Once outside, Alex insisted on going to a dog's park nearby, looking around until she found what she was looking for, making Piper raise her eyebrows – _Is that dog's poop? What the hell?_

– _Trust me kid, this is a joke as old as time. Wait until they try to stop the flames_ – Alex got it on the bag

Piper just shrugged her off, not really caring about it and just going with it. She was excited, Alex could tell, Piper usually did the right thing, always taking the boring path, but now Alex was taking her out of her comfort zone and she could tell the blonde loved it so with everything, they got on their way.

– _This is not Polly's place, this is your building_ –The confused look on Piper's face was really funny, she almost looked disappointed when they got there

– _We will need to get away as fast as we can after we throw all of this. We are taking my bike_

Piper's smirk could go any wider, she took the chance to leave the ice cream behind and then, she jumped on the bike with the blonde, only holding her with her free hands as the other kept everything they needed in place. The blonde managed to guide Alex to Polly's house, it took them some time, but they got there. They parked bike close enough to run towards but making sure it wouldn't be noisy and bring them.

They left the eggs on a bag behind Polly's bushes, both women walking slowly towards the door, trying as hard as they could to not laugh. Piper settle the paper bag with Alex's little surprise down, looking over at her with a surprised look when she got a lighter out of her pocket

– _You want to light this up? In front of her door?_ – Piper was surprise but Alex's notice a glint of excitement in her eyes

– _I can't believe you don't know this prank. Yes, we light it up, knock on the door and run as fast as we can to the bushes. When they open, they will try to stop the fire by stepping on it and when they try to look around for the pranksters, us, we throw the eggs at them_ – Alex wanted to make sure the blonde understood and still wanted to go through with their little plan, it was silly but she was having fun – _Are you ready? You are knocking as soon as this baby lights up_

– _Ready_ – That all Alex needed to hear from Piper so she quickly got a flame on her lighter and used it on the bag; Piper0s timing was perfect and before they knew it, they were both laughing like crazy, running back to the bushes

As soon as they were out of sight, they reached for the bag of eggs, both getting one on each hand, they heard the door opening and what sounded like a male voice cursing when he saw the fire; Piper looked over, just in time to see Larry trying to stop it by stepping on it, getting the exact moment when he realized the content in the bag.

– _What the fuck? There's shit on this_ – His face was priceless, he looked confused and disgusted at the same time

– _What… Larry, you fell for that? That's such a dumb prank. My brothers used to do this when they were in high school… Really mature!_ – Polly yelled as she looked around

– _I'm sure this was Piper_ – Larry kept looking around, moving towards the stairs – _Very funny, Piper!_

– _She wouldn't do something like this_ – Polly tried to tell him, walking out of the house to stand next to him and take his hand, with that sight Piper snapped and stood, eggs ready in her hand

– _Well, think again Polly_ – And without saying more, she threw her egg, hitting the woman right in the head

Alex laughed at that, standing as well – _So much for hiding, but good shot kid_ – She said as Polly let out an incredulous yell when she felt the yolk on her hair, and before Larry could react, the black-haired woman had thrown her eggs to him, hitting him on the chest first and then his forehead

The women laughed more, throwing all the eggs they had, and continued to do so even after the couple moved in, getting Polly's door and windows dirty – _We are out of eggs!_ – She said as she noticed Larry coming back outside

– _Time to run!_ – Alex rushed to the bike and started it, giving Piper time to get on it and hold her close as she drove them away as fast as she could, not stopping until they were several blocks away

– _I can't believe we just did that_ – Piper couldn't stop laughing; Alex had stop in a park so the blonde got off the bike and move to lay down on the grass, just looking at the night sky with a big smile

– _Feeling better?_ – Alex laid next to her, her own eyes fixed on Piper's face

– _Yes. It was so stupid and… not even as bad as what they did but yeah… I feel so much better now_

Alex nodded with a pleased smile in face – _The beauty of revenge_

Piper looked over to Alex, their eyes meeting as they smiled at each other; the blonde moved closer and rested her head against the older woman's forehead, licking her lips a bit – _That was a great idea. How did you come up with that?_

– _I have crazy exes. I might know a thing or two about revenge_

– _Should I worry about a poop bag outside my door?_ – Piper reached to caress her cheek

– _As far as I know, I'm single… I jump from woman to woman every now and then but… I might take a break from that. There's something I want to explore_ – Alex's moved closer, their faces now inches from each other

– _You sound like a big adventurer. Do you ever stop and settle for something?_ – Piper was aware of how close they were, and for this same reason, Alex was letting her make her move

– _Only when I really like it_ – She looked at Piper's lips, her eyes fixed there

Piper couldn't stop herself any longer, just closing the gap between them, lips finally connecting in a passionate kiss; she had waited all night to fell Alex's lips against hers once more, the older woman could fell. Piper wanted that kiss as much as she did and it was definitely worth the wait.

– _You are such a good kisser_ – Piper blurted that out, kissing Alex once again – _Is that just you or all women?_

– _I wouldn't know. I haven't kiss myself. No one has ever complained so…_ – Alex shrugged, pulled her glasses over her head, getting them out of the way

Piper couldn't help but laugh, looking back up before she sat up and looked down at the older woman, Alex doing the same while still laying down – _We have talk all night and you know many things about me but… I realized I don't know much about you, Alex_

– _What do you want to know? Just ask_ – She reached for Piper's hand, playing with it for a bit

– _Let's see… I know you are close to your mom and single. I know you get together with many women, you are confident and you have beautiful tattoos_ – Piper shrugged – _What I don't know? Do you have siblings? How long was your previous relationship? Ever had a boyfriend? What's your favorite place in the world?_

Alex hummed, listening to the blonde, her eyes fixed on the sky – _Good question. I'm an only child, my mother could barely keep up with me and four jobs to keep in school. My last relationship? Like a year… maybe a bit more. I wasn't happy but we were close. It didn't end well_

– _I don't think any relationship ever ends well. At least not in my experience_

– _Yeah well, I'm not a total jerk but with this girl… It just went wrong so fast_ – Alex smiled a bit as she remembered something – _Almost introduced her to my mother but I didn't want her to meet someone I didn't love_

Piper nodded as she reached to trail Alex's chin line, making the woman smile a bit – _What's love? It's so overrated_

– _I know, right? She couldn't understand that. Not after a whole year… Guess that was a sucky move_ – Alex smiled and looked up at Piper – _Now, boyfriends… I kind of had one back in high school? We never had sex… I did give him a hand job to avoid it though… That image still hunts me in my nightmares_

Piper couldn't help but laugh when she noticed the smile on Alex's face – _I'm sure it was bad next to all the lady parts_

– _Oh, you have no idea. First time I had sex with a woman? I was sold. Never went back_ – Alex tugged on Piper's shirt when the blonde went quiet – _Penny for your thoughts?_

– _I just… I was never really that curious about… this_ – Piper pointed between them – _This is so new but it kind of makes sense? I used to watch girls in the locker-rooms but never thought much of it_

– _Fucking locker-rooms. That's where I had my first kiss. Also, where I got pranked by the same girl I was kissing… She was pretty gay and loved my kiss but you know, society_

– _Kids suck, uh? I tried to stay out of trouble most of my time there_ – She gave a squeeze to Alex's hand – _At least you had a good support system_

– _I did, yes… They were all over my business because of the way I would dress and then because I was gay but my mom? She was so fricking awesome about it. I literally owe everything to that woman_ – Alex looked at Piper and smiled – _Sucks that yours is so bad_

– _Yeah, whatever. Let's not talk about her_ – The blonde shrugged it off like it was nothing – _Now, what's your favorite place in the world?_

Alex thought about it for a moment and smiled a bit – _That's something to show. It's too beautiful to describe. Maybe I will take you one of this days_

– _Unfair but I will let it slide, for now_ – Piper moved back down to the grass, this time feeling more comfortable around the black-haired woman, laying half on top of the woman, her chin resting on her chest to look at Alex's face – _What about college? Did you go? If you did, what did you take?_

– _So many questions_ – Alex reached to get some hair out of the blonde's hair – _I did go to college. I have an English degree, took me some time to get it. I was too focused on parties at first_

– _Ah, and what do you do now?_ – Piper raised a curious eyebrow, really wondering about that

– _That depends… Most people believe I'm an editor, which I am. I have many customers to prove it and my opinion is widely accepted on the field. Some writes hate me because I ruined their one shot, but they were so bad_ – Alex laughed a bit as she thought about it – _There's was this one guy that wrote about something called… edging? It was so sad and everyone that read it had a good laugh. We had to say no but it made one crappy, long day more fun, can you believe that?_

Piper couldn't stop the laugh that came when she heard Alex, rolling and laying on her back as she kept going, the other woman looking at her like she was crazy – _That was Larry_ – She managed to say as she kept laughing – _The art of masturbating and not coming. I don't know why he thought that was a promising idea_

– _Are you serious? What? Where you punishing him or something? Not having sex?_ – Alex joined the blonde soon after, not believing what she was hearing – _We all thought that he was having a bad sex life if he was forced to do that_

– _Now, now… It wasn't my fault. He…_ – Piper chuckled more at the thought – _I shouldn't be talking about having sex with my ex, especially with you, but I do want to defend myself and say that I was not the problem_

– _With how touchy you are? I believe it_ – Alex too the chance to kiss the blonde's lips again, smiling against her

– _Wait, wait… If you are the editor that said no to him… You are kind of a big shot. You work with book writers and newspapers nationally and internationally_ – Piper said as she remembered the talk she had with Larry – _He said that if you didn't like something, he would be marked for life_

– _That's not true… Well, maybe a little. I mostly work with my friend Poussey. It's something new we have been trying for the last three years and it has gone well. People take us seriously and it's fun when we get the upcoming writers who believe they are the next big thing_ – Alex shrugged at that – _I do have to say that every single person that we have given the okay to publish or writers that we supported, somehow went big and now people… they think we know what we do_

– _And you don't?_ – Piper asked as she played with Alex's hair a bit – _I mean, they trust you for a reason_

– _We just read. A lot. We know what the public likes and have an eye for this thing_ – Alex focused on Piper's face and offered a smile – _Not the most exciting job in the world but it pays well_

– _You said most people believe you do this… Does that mean you have some sort of hidden job?_

Alex smiled, shrugging a bit at her – _I was wondering if you had caught up on that_ – The woman sat up and looked at the blonde – _It's getting late and I don't like reveling all of my secrets in one night_

Piper smiled and stood, offering a hand to Alex to help her up – _Fine, let's go then_

Alex stood with the blonde's help and winked at her, going towards the bike to get on it, waiting for Piper to join; Once she felt the blonde holding her, she started the bike and her bright lights showing the path ahead; both women jump when they noticed a man standing on the way, looking over with smile

– _Piper fucking Chapman_ – As soon as the man said her name Piper got off the bike and stopped Alex from doing the same

– _Give us a moment_ – Piper offered a smile before her attention went back to the man

The older women looked at the blonde with a frown, her eyes fixing on the man in front of them while Piper walked closer to him, arms crossed over her chest with an unreadable look on her eyes, stopping a couple of meter away from him; they both stared at each other until the man laughed at her

– _What? You thought I was gone? There's still a debt Chapman_ – He looked over her shoulder, smirking with the sight of Alex – _Ah, now you are following Nichols's steps. No more fiancé I assumed?_

– _We paid you. Red won't be happy to hear that you were here, Mendez_ – Piper ignored his previous comment, keeping up her straight face

– _You think I care about the old lady? What is she going to do? Sent her army of junkies? I got the one thing those fuckers can't say no to… Just ask Tricia_ – The man played with his mustache a bit

Piper shook her head, her tone lowering to keep Alex from listening her words– _They are clean. Nicky is clean and done for good. Stop doing this_

– _Or what? You call the police?_ – He laughed and moved closer to her, talking to her ear – _Tell Nichols I want my money. If she doesn't pay… someone else will_

The man gave Piper a pat on the back, giving one last look to Alex before he turned around and walked away, Piper finally letting out a shaky breath she didn't know was holding, kicking the ground – _Fuck_

– _Who was that?_ – Alex moved the bike closer to her and Piper quickly got on

– _Just an asshole. I need to go home and talk with my cousin. Can you take me?_ – Piper was shaking and Alex was not sure if it was because of anger or fear… Maybe it was both. The black-haired woman nodded and started driving, following Piper's direction and for the first time, neither of them laughing while doing so

It took them around ten minutes to reach Nicky's building; Piper looked around several times, trying to make sure no one had been following before she focused on Alex, smiling as she moved closer to her and kissed her lips one last time that night. It was quick and soft but the more they did it, more natural it felt; The blonde back and turned around to walk inside, just then, Alex stopped her and took her arm

– _Are you in some type of trouble kid?_ – The woman didn't want to admit it but she was starting to get a soft spot for the blonde, and that guy didn't look friendly at all

– _No, I'm not… I'm just standing in the crossed fire. It'll be fine_ – Piper sighed a bit – _Sorry you had to see that… the last 48 hours have been crazy and… you have not seen the best side of my life_

– _Starting with the pretty stuff is not always ideal_ – Alex admitted and squeezed her hand _– I will see you again, right?_

Piper nodded, the smile that came to her face growing when she realized the night had not been a total waste of time and Alex still wanted to go on another date – _I got your number now_

– _You sure do. Take care of yourself, kid_ – The woman pulled her closer for another kiss – _I had fun_

– _Me too_ – Piper got Alex to let her go before she rushed inside the build

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Piper stayed inside the building until she was sure Alex was long gone; She looked around, once again studying the darks streets to make sure they hadn't been follow before she crossed the street, walking another block before she reached her building, getting on the elevator. She hated the fact that Alex had seen so many fucked up things from her life already, she liked her; Piper wouldn't go as far as saying it could be love at some point but at this point, she liked Alex.

It was amazing how much she was helping her forget Larry and how badly she wanted to see her again; the whole idea was crazy but she was liking and she was not about to let someone's else shit ruin something before it even started. Yes, she loved Nicky and she would help her as much as she could but they had to handle her situation quickly before Pornstache went all psycho on them.

As soon as she got to Nicky's floor, she walked in, closing the door behind her loud enough to make here presence be notice by the owner of the place– _Nicole Nichols. Get your ass in here. We need to talk_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Thank you for making it this far. Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry for the wait, it has been a crazy week and i didnt have time to write. I actually started this chapter some time back and i had to stop and today when i got back to it, it had lost most of what i wanted to get from it so i'm sorry if it's bad. I'm working on the next one so hopefully thats better and well... this is just a bit slow and all. Thanks for all the comments, I will be back soon with another chapter.

I dont own OITNB or any of its characters.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Piper knew she had to talk with Nicky; She didn't like the mess the other blonde had gotten into but they were family and she was probably one of the last people she trusted and was still around for her, no, the only person she could count on if she didn't want to sleep in the streets " _Nicky! Where in hell are you?"_

The blonde got frustrated when her friend didn't answer; she knew Nicky was there, the trail of clothes being enough prove for Piper, and the fact that she had to deal with the crazy asshole that was Pornstache while Nicky got laid, made Piper upset.

With loud and long steeps, she walked towards Nicky's room, banging at the door first as a warning before she walked in, the other blonde trying to hide under some redhead that look mortified with the sight of someone new in the room.

" _Just be quiet. She can't see you if you stay quiet"_ Nicky's voice was soft, and the playful tone she was using only made Piper even more mad

" _Out. Now"_ Piper didn't have time to be nice, it didn't matter if it was her fault or not, she was not in the mood to deal with her friend's fuck buddie " _You know, when you get a pissed woman kicking you out of their home, you usually just run as fast as you can"_

The redhead got the message and picked up her things, walking pass Piper with a blanket wrapped around her body as Nicky laid in bed half naked, reaching for a cigar " _You own me a fucking blanket, Chapman. And a good fuck… I was just starting with that girl"_

 _"Don't care. Put on some clothes and come out. We have a problem"_ Piper turned around and walked out of the room, she needed to have a serious talk with Nicky and for that, she needed the blonde out of bed, otherwise she wouldn't take it seriously

" _You know, when I agreed to let you stay, I did not agree to you bossing me around like you are my mom. You, better than anyone, know that I don't need that type of things in here"_ Nicky was finally out, some shorts and a long shirt now hiding her figure, settling on the couch to smoke

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to cut your night short; maybe I would be out, still enjoying mine, if some freak had not crash it"_ Piper took a breath, she wanted to be calmer to get some answer but the confused look Nicky was giving her made her groan

" _Look, if it turns out that your girl is some type of weirdo, it doesn't mean you have to come and blame me. I didn't set you up with her. You had pick her by the time I got you a table at Red's place. You are being very rude and ungrateful right now"_

" _I'm not talking about Alex, you idiot"_ Piper gave her a killing look " _Stupid Pornstache showed up at the park while I was having a lovely time with her"_

 _"Wait, Mendez? He… He came back?"_ Nicky looked as surprised as Piper but that didn't erase the frown on her face

Piper nodded as she ran a hand through her hair " _Yes. Talking about some money… Nicky, what did you do now? Red won't like this… I don't like this"_

 _"Me? What… No, no… Piper, I'm clean"_ Piper looked over to Nicky, the other blonde usually called her by her last name never by her name, so she started having doubts " _I swear. Test me if you want"_

The blonde groaned again as she looked at the ceiling; She wanted to believe her, she did, but it was never easy with Nicky… Then again, Mendez was not exactly a saint so there was no reason she should believe him either, for all she knew, the guy could be tricking her to get back at Nicky.

" _Fine. Let's say I believe you. Bu tell me, what does he want? He never… I never had to talk with him"_

Nicky bit her lip, Piper was sure her friend was wondering the same thing; having Mendez around again was bad, they barely made it out alive when they first had to face his shit, then again, they were younger and had less people backing them up, with Red on the picture, he would have more issues reaching them

" _Look, I don't know what he wants this time but we both know he is bad news. We have to go"_ It was simple and Piper knew Nicky was right, but hearing her friend making her consider leaving… something about that idea made her sad

" _No"_ Piper didn't say more, she was not leaving and the stupid look Nicky was giving her was not changing that

" _Are you fucking serious? We have to leave"_

 _"Why? We have nothing to fear. We didn't do anything, we didn't steal from him, right?"_ Piper was looking over Nicky, trying to see if that comment would have an effect on her

" _No, we didn't. But he is nuts. You don't sit and wait for a crazy guy to get back at you"_ Nicky crossed her arms over her chest, defying Piper then

" _Last time I ran, I ended up with my parents and got engaged. I'm not going back. And I don't even have the money to rent my own place… I'm not leaving. You get your shit together and fix it. You got me into this. Last time… I'm not doing that again, Nicky. I don't want to see him again"_

 _"I know, I know… Fuck. I will need to ask around to figure out what's his deal"_ Nicky started playing with her hair a bit, letting out a sigh " _I will find out. You do believe me when I say it wasn't me, right?_

Piper looked back at the blonde and sighed, she was skeptical about the whole thing but something told her Nicky was not lying this time. Piper knew her and she knew those little tics and giveaway the other blonde had and there was no sign of it at the time, Nicky really wanted to make sure she believed in her word.

" _I do. I just don't understand… he has no reason to come after us"_

 _"There's always a reason, even if he has to make it up to get some money"_ The blonde groaned as she leaned back on the couch " _I'm guessing you had a pretty nice night… I'm mean, we are putting our asses at risk over one shitty date"_

 _"It was not shitty"_ Piper gave her an annoyed look " _We talked and had fun… We threw eggs at Larry and Polly"_

 _"Eggs?"_ Nicky asked half amused half incredulous " _What are you? Twelve?"_

 _"No, but it made me feel better"_ Piper kept a straight face as Nicky eyed her curiously " _What? Hitting Polly's head with an egg felt amazing, okay?"_

 _"You should beat her up or some shit like that… But eggs work too. I'm glad you had fun, for once"_ Nicky jumped out of the couch and moved to get her coat " _Well… I need to start digging. And Red needs to know so I will be back late. Don't wait up"_

 _"Be careful, yeah? I'm sure he didn't follow me but still…"_ Piper smiled and Nicky just winked at her before she walked out, leaving Piper alone and confuse for the night.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Piper was walking with two cups of coffee and a paper bag in hands, a confused look on her face as she tried to recognize the streets to get to her destination; It was a nice day, Sundays were usually nice, and she loved going out to enjoy them. Usually, she would go out for a run or just walk to her favorite coffee place to grab a croissant with a nice, black coffee; it was a great way to start her morning but this day she had something different in mind.

Piper knew her 'date' with Alex didn't end the way they were expecting, so she was planning on getting to the woman's place with a cup of coffee and hopefully get to talk with her for a bit; It took her some time to convince herself to make the trip, she didn't want to look like some weird girl that needed to meet her right after a date, it was so unlike her. When Piper was dating, she would always wait a couple of days to reply a guy's text or agree to a date, she loved playing hard to get and Polly used to tell her it was the way to go.

But it felt different with Alex, she couldn't wait to see her, call her. It was new and scary but after a couple of hours she accepted her fate and decided she didn't care if the older woman thought she was a weirdo… well, she did care but she was hopping Alex felt the same weird need and connection and wouldn't mind if she showed up unannounced at her apartment with some nice breakfast.

Piper finally arrived at Alex's place, smiling with the sight and taking a deep breath before she walked inside the building, her previous confidence fading the closer she got to the elevator but still pressing the button call the elevator down. She hummed a bit while waiting, looking up when the elevator's ping sounded and the door opened.

The blonde walked in and let the machine take her to Alex's floor, a bit surprise when it went right through, not waiting for Alex to let her up like it happened the night before; maybe it was a bad day and Alex was going out but there was no turning back, she was already trap on the big metallic box and she would need to face her; a tall figure got her out of her thoughts, bumping against her and making her drop the hot coffee all over them

" _What the… Fuck!"_ A female voice yelled the same thing Piper was thinking as the hot liquid hit her skin, making her wince and drop the cups " _Are you fucking blind?"_

 _"You ran into me, I was just getting off the elevator… Ouch"_ Piper started pulling her shirt back, barely noticing the brunette woman standing in front of her

" _I ran into you? You shouldn't even be here!"_ The woman sounded mad and annoyed but Piper was not in the mood for that, not after dropping coffee all over her

" _I'm here for Alex... Who are you?"_ The question came when she realized this woman was at Alex's apartment, early in the morning, just like she was two nights ago and for some reason, there was a heavy feeling on her chest

 _"My name is none of your fucking business coffee lady… what are you…"_ The woman stopped as realization came to her face, making her step back " _You are one of her fucking buddies"_

 _"What? I'm no one's fucking buddy"_ Piper felt a little hurt by that comment but gave her the most annoyed look, trying to hide how she felt after hearing those words

" _What? You think you are especial. Fuck off. You are one of the bunch, it's too early to deal with you"_

Piper raised her eyebrows as she let her words hit her, walking past her while bumping the brunette's shoulder " _Alex?"_

 _"Oh my god, you are pathetic!"_ The woman walked after her and violently pulled her back, almost making her lose her step " _She doesn't need to come out to kick you out, go away"_

 _"Let me go"_ Piper tried to pull her arm back but only got the woman to hold it tighter " _Hey, hey, you are hurting me"_

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ Alex walked in just then, eyebrows raising with the sight " _Pipes? What… Sylvie, let her go!"_

The brunette looked at Alex with a hurt but annoyed expression, releasing Piper's arm after a moment " _Who is she? One of your stupid girls?"_

 _"You really are crazy, aren't you? Go"_ The raven-haired beauty had a serious expression on and Piper couldn't stop the words that was leaving her lips

" _I thought you were single… last night…"_ Piper felt sick for a moment, of course she had the worse taste in women as well

" _Whoa, whoa… what? You were with her last night? You bitch! That's my girlfriend!"_

Piper was not ready to what came after, Sylvie had jump her, making her fall back before she felt the woman's fist hitting her face, making her yell and kick around to get her off, Alex being quick to move towards them and get the brunette off the blonde, pushing her back a bit

 _"Sylvie, we are not together. Out!"_ Alex started pushing the woman out, managing to get her on the elevator as she kept yelling to Piper " _Stop! We were just fooling around. Go away"_

The brunette stopped and gave Alex a hurt look before the elevator door closed to get her to the lobby. Alex sighed and turned around as soon as she was gone, the black-haired woman walking back to Piper to help her up.

" _Alex, what the hell?"_ Piper was confused and her cheek was starting to hurt, probably red on the spot where she was hit

" _I'm sorry, did she hurt you?"_ Alex go the blonde on her feet and took a closer look at her face " _Sorry, stupid question, of course she did. Let me get you some ice"_

 _"Who was she?"_ A hand moved to Piper's face, making her pull her face back as she stood on the same spot to wait for the ice

" _No one important. We hook up a couple of times, she knows we are not together… She came around today to make plans and didn't like to hear that I was no longer interest… I'm really sorry, Pipes"_

 _"So not a girlfriend?"_ Piper asked, taking the ice Alex was offering and placing it over her cheek, wincing a bit but letting it rest there while looking at the older woman

 _"No. I told you I didn't have one, I wouldn't lie about it"_ Alex took Piper's free hand and guide her to the couch, just then realizing she had coffee all over her clothes " _Oh shit. Let me help"_

Piper looked a bit confused and was about to dismiss Alex and tell her it was fine until she felt the raven-haired woman taking the end of her shirt, pulling it up to take it off " _Al…"_

 _"Don't worry, I will get you a clean one"_ The woman was oblivious to Piper's blush once she was half naked in front of her, turning around and going towards the room to get a clean shirt " _Lose the bra!"_

Piper shook her head and sat down, settling the ice on the table before she took off the wet piece of clothing, setting it on the side as she crossed her arms over the chest area to cover herself, her eyes fixed on the table to try and ignore Alex when she came back with another shirt for her to use.

 _"Here, this should… Oh"_ Piper could see the change in Alex's eye and body language, the older woman licked her lips as she moved closer, getting the shirt ready to get it over Piper's face " _Let me help"_

The blonde didn't complain, staring as Alex as she let her slide the shirt over her head, the woman's hand pulling the shirt down slowly, her fingers taking the opportunity to caress Piper's soft skin, making her let out a soft moan "Al…"

 _"Sorry… Can't help myself"_ Alex helped Piper get her arms through her shirt before she leaned closer and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss

"Ouch, ouch… Al, wait, wait… It hurts" Piper pulled back reluctantly and reached for the ice again to set it over her cheek, her cheeks burning after their previous interaction

" _Again, I can help myself"_ Alex moved back and sat in front of Piper, the woman now resting her hand on the blonde's knee to caress it " _I'm sorry for this again… what are you doing here? I was not expecting you"_

 _"I… Uh… Last night didn't end the way I thought it would so I decided to bring over some coffee to talk and, apologize and, you know, continue where we left off"_

Alex smirked and squeezed Piper's thigh a bit " _Yeah? Something tells me we had different ideas about the end of the night but… true, that man cutting our little meeting short was not part of my plans either"_

Piper bit her lip to stop any sounds to come out of her when she felt the woman's squeeze, it was amazing how Alex could make her body react with the smallest action on her part

 _"How do you do that?"_ The question came out as a soft whisper, her blue eyes locked on Alex's green ponds

" _What?"_ Alex's hand moved up a bit, giving the blonde's inner thigh, another squeeze as she brush her thumb slightly against Piper's leg " _I don't know what you mean"_

Piper reached to take Alex's hand and held it to try and stop her " _Thank you for the shirt… It was really bothering me"_

 _"My pleasure"_ Alex winked playfully to the blonde, laughing a bit at her expression " _So, you were telling me that you couldn't wait to see me again and had to come"_

 _"I didn't say that. But I must admit… I'm glad I came here"_ Piper looked down at herself _"Even if it involved hot coffee and a bruised in my face. Was she wearing a ring?"_

Alex laughed a bit more as she held Piper's hand and caressed the back of it with her thumb " _No, she just knows how to throw a punch. Kinda taught her in case she needed to"_

Piper rolled her eyes and moved closer, resting her head on Alex's shoulder, taking the ice to keep it on her face as she did so, staying in a comfortable silence for a bit " _I hope this didn't ruin any plans that you had today"_

 _"I usually stay in and relax on Sundays so it's fine. Maybe it's a bit better with you around"_ Alex closed her eyes for a moment, opening them again when she felt Piper starting to kiss her neck " _That's … not what I was expecting"_

 _"Sorry. I just… it's there and … yeah"_ Piper pulled back as she looked away when Alex chuckled

" _It's fine"_ Alex reached for her shirt to make her look at her, kissing her lips " _Sometimes, you have to do what your body tells you to. Don't think, just go with it"_

Piper's eyes got darker as she nodded and pushed Alex to rest her back on the couch, straddling her and leaning down to start kissing her neck again, her hands moving under Alex's shirt to caress her stomach, going up, cupping the woman's breast to squeeze them, making the raven-haired woman moan softly

" _You make me lose control"_ Piper was grateful when she realized she could easily unhook Alex's bra on the front, giving her more access to her round breasts, loving how soft they felt " _Drunk or sober… I can't forget how you feel"_

" _Is that why you are here?"_ Alex was good at keeping her emotions at bay, her whole body was hot, she wanted to feel the blonde more, and she was using all her self-control to give Piper some power and not switch positions with her to be the one showing the blonde what she could do " _You haven't seen anything yet, Pipes"_

" _I really like you, Alex"_ After saying that, Piper ignore the pain she was feeling on her jaw, crashing her lips with Alex's, both women needed more from the other, letting their tongues find each other just like they did a couple nights back in the bar, this time both conscious enough to enjoy the passionate kiss they were sharing.

The black-haired woman couldn't stop herself any longer and quickly took control, rolling them over to have Piper under her, making her gasp with the sudden change but not giving Piper enough time to process it as she restarted the kiss, being quick to get the shirt she had just lend to the blonde off her, reaching down to unbutton her jeans with ease; Just as she was about to slip her hand inside the blonde's underwear, a phone started ringing, making them break apart.

 _"Is that yours?"_ Alex asked a little out of breath, the annoyance showing in her face

Piper grabbed the woman's shirt, not letting her pull back to check " _Not mine. Don't stop"_

The black-haired woman smirk, starting to pull Piper's pants down instead, leaving the blonde on her couch only wearing her underwear " _The other night, when I had you like this on my bed, you have no idea how hard it was to not take you"_

Piper tugged Alex's shirt, moving impatiently under her hungry stare " _You truly have more control than I do… Alex, stop playing around"_

The woman laughed a bit and started kissing Piper's lips again, showing her just how she wanted what was happening just as much as Piper did " _You look so hot when you get impatient"_

Before Piper could complain, both women were startle when they heard the sound of the elevator's door opening followed by some steeps " _Ally? I've been calling you to see if you were here. I found a young lady making a mess at the lobby and yelling your name, don't worry… I sent her home. Where are you, honey? I want you to meet someone"_

 _"Alex? Who is that?"_ Piper reached to get her shirt and cover up a bit

" _Fuck… I totally forgot. That's my mom"_ Alex jumped out of the couch and pecked the blonde's lips " _Sneak to the room. I will deal with her. She likes to check on me every now and then"_

 _Piper frowned but nodded as she fixed her clothes quickly and moved towards the room as quietly as she could, not getting_ far when she was face to face with a beautiful dark-haired woman that shared some of Alex's best features.

 _"Hi. I'm Dianne Vause… Have you seen my daughter by any chance?"_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for making it this far. Until the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm sorry, I've really busy trying to settle with a new job, also obsessing over other stuffs, i had a bit of a writers block... BUT i will keep posting. I was not sure about this chapter but somehow this idea kept coming to my mind and it felt like something fun and worth exploring (Parents... you will see) anyways, i will be posting another chapter, hopefully by Saturday or Sunday since i have time off and i will try to report more. Thanks for the comments, it actually helped me with the writing, you guys are too nice and i do hope you like the crazy things that my mind throws here O.O ... ANYWAYS, here's the chapter, I will work on the next one right now and yeah... Enjoy!

I don't own OITNB or any of its characters :3

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Piper didn't have the best luck, she was aware of it; when she was just a child and all her friends jumped from that bus, she wanted to try it, but her bag pack got stuck in a chair; At ten she found her father cheating and she was the one getting punished for it when telling her mother; In high school, she didn't become prom queen because her date got too sick before the party to even drive her; college? She had the worse roommate in the world, sometimes she would have to sleep in the library until she met Polly; and of course, she didn't get marry because her best friend slept with her fiancé… the last one wasn't that bad since she didn't even love Larry but still… she had a bad record.

And now, now she was standing in front of this beautiful woman who happened to be the mother of the equally beautiful, but younger, raven hair woman that she had met just a couple of nights ago; not only that, but she probably looked like a big blushing mess, since not so long ago she couldn't stop herself from kissing Alex's pale and beautiful neck… but who could blame her? Yes, they were just cuddling and yes, she had stop the older woman from teasing her, but the mere sight of her neck made Piper lean forward and… she got lost from there.

" _Eh… Ah, Alex… she was… uh_ " Piper had managed to find her voice when the woman kept looking at her with big, attentive eyes, almost like she was studying her.

" _Right here. Hi mom. I see that you met Piper_ " Alex stood in front of her to help her cover up a bit, reaching for her arm and walk her to the door " _She was just leaving so…"_

" _Alex Pearl Vause. Where are your manners? Don't kick her out like that_ " Diane moved to take Piper's arm as well but guided her to Alex's small table to have her seat " _I didn't raise her to be a pain, I swear. Blunt and honest maybe but not rude. Besides, I don't know many of her friends… Piper, was it? That's a lovely name"_

 _"Hey, that's not my fault"_ Alex crossed her arms over her chest " _Besides, we just met, I was not planning to mention this any time soon"_

Piper just chuckled but stood, not really wanting to force the black-hair to make introductions, she was annoyed since they had a nice moment before the woman arrived, however, they were certainly not in a point where they could define the inexistent relationship they shared "It's alright _. Don't mind me, you two had plans… I will show myself out"_

 _"Nonsense. We were having brunch, but there's no reason for you to leave"_ Diane winked at Piper " _It has been a while since I've seen my daughter so flustered. When was the last time, Ally? Was it when I caught you with your first girlfriend?"_

Alex let out a sigh and place her glassed over her hair, trying to hide her embarrassment " _Mom, please…"_

 _"Oh right. My cool little girl"_ Piper couldn't help but laugh a bit when she heard that " _But that means you need to appear nicer in front of Piper than you do in front of Poussey and Lorna… Or any girl you bring here for the matter. You never cared this much when I walk into them"_

 _"It's different"_ Alex replied simply as she rubbed her forehead a bit " _Piper is… different"_

 _"Oh"_ Diane nodded as Piper smiled warmly at the taller woman " _Young lady, I think you are getting to my daughter's cold little heart. Here I was thinking I would never get a wedding out of her"_

 _"Whoa, whoa. Now that's just too far. I just said she was different, not that we are dating or running away together to get married"_ Alex's words made Diane laugh with Piper, the black-haired woman taken back by the teasing " _I'm getting some food. Want anything in particular?"_

 _"No. Let's go out, it will be my treat. I want to know more about Piper and I can't seat in this messy department of yours much longer"_

Alex huffed a bit at that " _In my defense, it was not like this before. The girl you saw in the lobby kinda got it like this"_

 _"Well, either way, let me take you both out. I already interrupted you and I really enjoy meeting your friends"_ Diane looked at Piper " _I like knowing what type of people spends time with her"_

Piper smiled at her _"You daughter is lovely, but really, I just don't want to…"_

 _"It's fine, Pipes. She won't stop complaining if I don't insist so, if you don't have anywhere else to be, come with us"_

Piper looked at Alex just to make sure she was being honest and not just agreeing while also being annoyed about it, but the smile the taller woman gave her made her relax and nod at them. It felt nice, she really felt welcome by them and Piper could tell Alex was like her mother in more than one way as she went along and silently watched their interaction.

They both seem confident and apparently enjoyed joking around a lot, and they definitely care about each other, the way Diane was trying to talk with Piper, really wanting to know this new person in her daughter's life was, made her understand how a regular relationship with one's mother should be; it was almost an alien sight for her, this woman was treating her like she was one of Alex's oldest friend despite the way she had look when she first arrived. It was clear they had been doing something when the woman let herself in, but she accepted her daughter and even enjoyed embarrassing her in front of Piper… It almost made the blonde miss her own mother. Almost.

" _So, there she was, little young Ally, taking her bicycle to that hill and rolling down to impress this girl… the way she felt almost at the end? Broken arm. Had to smack her for doing something so stupid, but she was damn proud of herself because none of the boys had follow. How about that?"_

Piper laughed a bit as Diane showed her a picture she was keeping on her wallet of a seven years old Alex smiling at the camera with a puffy face and a cast on her right arm " _Oh, that's adorable"_

 _"Oh god… Mom, why do you have that picture?"_

 _"Why not? It makes for a great story. First time I heard you so interested in a girl"_ The woman put the picture away on her wallet with a smile " _Even with that, she was still kind of nervous when she came out"_

 _"Well… Sorry. It was not exactly the way I was hoping it would be"_ Alex was eating some fresh eggs and bacon; they had settle in a small dinner near Alex's place

" _Yeah. You don't expect to come home to two sixteen-year-old girls kissing on your couch, and then your daughter blurting out 'mom, this is my girlfriend', while feeling like I was going to kick her out. It is sad that we have to live like that, she should only be scare of me giving her the talk"_

 _"Oh gosh, that was the worse"_ Alex started laughing as she shook her head and looked at Piper " _She sat us down and literately talked to me and this girl that I had been dating for a month, maybe less, about safe sex. I was mortified"_

Diane just smiled as she sipped her coffee " _I worked long hours. That was probably the best time to have a talk that serious with her and I didn't know how far they had go"_

Piper chuckled at the whole thing and smile " _To be honest, you had it better. My mom found me kissing a boy on my fifteen birthday, it was like a five seconds peck, but she freaked out saying 'Piper, young ladies from nice families don't behave like this. What will they say?'… It was quite amusing. For an entire year, my older brother was forced to take me to school and then bring me straight home. He was not happy about that… high school was just… being watch all the time. When I got to college, that's when I was finally... free. Don't even know what they would say if they knew I also like women"_

 _"Your parents sound intense. Good thing you don't live under those rules anymore, uh? Perks of being an adult"_ Alex tried to light up the mood as Piper smiled

" _Yeah, they can make a huge deal about it, but I don't have to worry about being lock away in a high tower"_

Diane smiled and squeezed her arm " _That's good. I always told Ally, she must live to do what she loves. As long as she is happy and safe, I can stop worrying"_

 _"Maybe you should meet my mom and give her some advice on to live"_ Piper said and laughed a bit with them

Diane smiled and shrugged as they all finished their food " _Everyone lives differently. But you sure seem like a nice young lady, even with all of it. I'm glad Ally and you are… getting along and becoming friends"_

 _Alex_ chuckled, pushing her plate away as Piper nodded " _That makes two of us. We met each other recently, but I sure enjoy your daughters company"_

 _"She is a Vause… or a Boss? Is that what you kids say this days?"_ Diane had a big smile in face as Alex just groaned

" _You are never too old to be embarrassed by your parents, uh?"_ The black-haired woman asked as Piper laughed a bit

Before anyone else could add anything, a phone started ringing on Diane's bag, making her take it to answer " _You girls give me a moment. I have to take this_ "

They both nodded as the woman left the table to talk, Piper looking over to Alex with a small smile " _So she is as great as you describe her. The way she talks about you, she sure sounds proud"_

 _"Yeah, I guess"_ Alex smiled a bit " _Sorry about this… I know we are not, you know, and meeting my mother is just so… sudden and rushed and all of that"_

 _"It's fine, Alex. I crashed your brunch with her. We didn't have plans so this is kind of my fault. But I don't really care, we are kind of friend, right?"_

" _I don't know… Something like that? I don't kiss or touch my friends the way that I did earlier, just so you know"_

 _"Yeah, that would-be kind of weird"_ They both shared a laugh " _But it is fine. This is fine with me. After what happened on Friday… I feel like this is just perfect"_

 _"Good. I wouldn't want us getting ahead of ourselves because of that one 'date'… and you meting my mom"_ The tone Alex was using was both teasing and serious, making Piper smile

" _Not at all, Alex… Believe me, I'm not looking to rush anything right now"_

 _"Good. We are on the same place"_ The black-haired woman nodded at that " _I'm sorry but you saw Sylvie and… I do like this, but I don't want to give it a title"_

 _"Of course. You said it yesterday, we are two adults, having an enjoyable time together"_

They shared a look and smiled at each other, staying a comfortable silence until Diane took her seat back on the table, placing her phone down " _Okay, so Ally… Remember how I said that I wanted you to meet someone?_ "

Alex raised an eyebrow at that " _When you got to my place… yes. But you were alone"_ She stopped for a moment " _Mom, are you dating someone?"_

 _"Gosh, no. I'm too old"_ The woman cleared her throat " _However, remember how I mentioned that my boss was visiting one of our locations?"_

 _"Yes?"_ Alex asked, focusing on her mother as she frowned " _Why?"_

 _"Let's say that he… is being really nice with me. And don't jump just yet, nothing has happened, I have an offer for another job and it is nothing to worry about"_

 _"So… why are you bringing up now?"_ They shared a look and Diane sighed

" _I talk about you a lot Ally, and today he offered me a ride, he said he wanted to meet you… I guess to be nice, but then I forgot my coat and he is kind of bringing here. Now"_

Piper went back to looking at the interaction, Alex didn't seem happy, of she wasn't, some creepy old guy was hitting on her mother and she was being… polite? Since he was her boss, but she could understand the sentiment so without thinking much, she reached over the table to take Alex's hand and squeeze, making her smile and relax a bit.

" _Fine. When is he getting here?"_ Alex asked softly, unconsciously moving her hand a bit to caress Piper's

" _He is just coming through the door, he was already outside your building when he called"_ Diane stood " _This will be fast, I will get my coat, you say hi and then he goes"_

Alex rolled her eyes but nodded " _Gosh, I hate men like that… They can't take a no and mom is just too nice sometimes"_

 _"I'm sure I know what she is doing. She did say she had another job offer so… that's probably why she is trying to leave quietly. I'm sure she would take care of it if something big had happen"_

Alex nodded at Piper's words and looked back when she heard her mother call " _Alex, this is my boss. Mr. Bill Chapman… Mr. Chapman, this is my daughter Alex and her lovely friend, Piper"_

Just as Diane finished saying that, Piper felt like her heart stopped dead working, she was sure her luck couldn't get any worse but oh, how wrong she was; She looked back and the sight in front of her made her feel so many things at the same time, anger, sadness, confusion but mostly… she felt sick to her stomach. She had hope this type of situation wouldn't happen again in her life, the first and last time she saw him like this she was safely standing across the street, but now… now they were right in front of the other, both pale and out of breath with the sight in front of the them.

" _Mr. Chapman? Thank you for coming all the way here for my mom. There was no need"_ Piper tensed when she heard Alex's, standing with her but not being able to say a word.

Alex moved toward the man and offered her hand to greet him, trying to be nice and trying to remember it was her mother's boss, while also feeling confused when she heard the last name, knowing there was something familiar about it, not noticing how uncomfortable Piper seemed; the man, on the other hand, was focused on Piper, tensed when she didn't immediately acknowledge him.

 _"Yes. It was not a problem. I'm going to go… Didn't plan on intruding. I'm sure you were… busy before I arrived"_ The uncomfortable tone he was using was clearly directed towards Piper holding Alex's hand, making the older woman frown

" _Excuse me, Sir but my friend here…"_

 _"Doesn't care about your opinion"_ Piper said as she moved closer to him " _Are you really going to judge me right now, 'daddy'?"_

 _"Piper Elizabeth…"_

The blonde ignored him and looked over to Alex's mother, offering a smile to her " _It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Vause… I should go now, but before doing so, let me apologize for my father's behavior. I know how bad he can be but don't worry, he won't bother you anymore"_

Diane could feel the tension building up in the room, so she decided to try and take the conversation in a different direction before Alex lost her temper _"It was nice to meet you as well. I knew your name sounded familiar, your brother speaks highly of you"_

Piper smiled at that and nodded, the man clearing his throat, moving closer to say goodbye to the woman but Piper got on his way, making him tense _"Daniel is great. The pride of the family. Sometimes I wish we had stop after he was born"_

Piper stared at him with hard eyes, not only he was bluntly saying how much he wished he didn't have more kids, he also had the audacity to rub on her face how he kept trying to seduce women, not caring about Piper's opinion any longer; she thought he had change, she saw him cry and swear everything would be different to her mother, and now here he was, trying to seduce another woman, a good woman, into his stupid lies and she was not happy about that. Worse part was that she wasn't better than him, Piper had so many secrets that made her life as much of a lie as his.

After what felt like an eternity, and before even Alex could react, Piper did something she never thought she would be able to do, she raised her hand and slapped the man's face before she walked pass towards the door, ignoring Alex's questions and Dianne's gasp. She was just stepping out when she felt a set of strong arms stopping her, making her turn around to face them.

 _"Let me go"_ Piper tried to yank her arm back, both her and the man ignoring the other women asking them question

" _That's no way to behave, Piper. You had no right to do that"_

 _"And you don't have the right to use women, to break mom's heart"_ Piper pushed him back " _Does she know? Is she just ignoring it again?"_ The blonde groaned and shook her head " _I don't even care … I've spend the last hour talking with Diane Vause and she is an amazing woman and her daughter loves her so much… I don't want you trying something on her"_

 _"I didn't do anything wrong, Piper. I just offered to drive her here and brought her coat"_

 _"Do you even notice how uncomfortable she is? Using your position to do such a thing… You should be ashamed"_ Piper's words were harsh and definitely hit him hard " _Listen to me… We are going now, and you will let Mrs. Vause work in peace… No more forced meetings, no lunch dates, no more awkward flirting or I will confirm mom's theory and this time, I'll make sure half of everything goes with her… you can bet that even Danny will stop taking your side"_

" _You are coming back to the house with me… we are having a talk"_ Bill grabbed Piper by the arms and started walking back towards where his car was

" _Piper!"_ The blonde looked back when she heard Alex's voice and tried to offer a smile as she tried to free herself from her father's hold

" _Don't. Go back with your mom"_ Piper looked away, not wanting to see how upset and trouble Alex was " _Daddy just wants to take me out for a ride… I'll be fine. See you later, okay?"_

Alex was about to reply and run after Piper, not wanting her to go like that, but Diane stopped her as Father and daughter reached the car, leaving the blonde trapped there with the older man, both sitting silently next to each other on the back seat, Bill holding his daughter's wrist tightly, annoyed by her behavior and doing his best to keep his stoic face as the car started moving. Piper on the other hand kept trying to free herself, groaning at the whole situation.

" _Jesus, let me go. I'm not a child anymore, father. You can't treat me like this"_

 _"Then stop acting like one. You are coming with me, like it or not"_ Bill's voice was firm and harsh, he was not happy, and Piper knew that wasn't good for her.

" _Look, I'm sorry but that's my friend's mom. I know you, I'm not letting force yourself into her and I'm not letting you make her life as messy as yours… I'm not letting you make her part of the black list mom has… and I'm just not letting you do that to mom again. She didn't do anything last time when I told her, so I will step in now. I don't care if you do it behind our backs but when you do it with someone like her, you can bet that I will interfere"_

 _"Stop that now or you will have to find a new pocket to get money out for everything, even that stupid weeding of yours"_

Piper laughed hard when she heard the man, shaking her head as she finally managed to get her arm free as he looked at her, his face showing how confused he was " _You want to know why I find it funny? I'm not getting married. Larry turned out to be a cheater as well… He is sleeping with Polly. Forgot to tell you"_

The man frowned and took a moment before he tapped the driver's shoulder, making the car stop " _Why am I not surprised?... You used to be my little girl and somehow along the way… you turned into this family's biggest disappointment. First dropping from business school to enroll in arts, then bringing that good for nothing boyfriend of yours home, expecting me to help you live with him… and now, when I can settle a business that depends on that stupid marriage of yours, you are not even good enough to keep him around until his father's company signs a contract with us… how are you even my daughter?"_

 _"What… I…"_ No words could come out of her mouth, she knew her life was not something her parents were proud of but listening to her father saying those words to her hurt her more than she thought they would

" _And that's not even mentioning the troubles I had when you decided to get in that mess with Nicole"_ He finally moved to open the door on Piper's side " _Until you come to me with an honest apology, you are not welcome in my home… Also, what I saw on the restaurant… holding hands with that girl… Diane is quite open about her daughter's ways, so you better drop the gay behavior, or you might as well lose the last name"_ The man sighed as he looked ahead _"I never wanted a girl… boys are easier to control, and they won't cry when you tell them the true. Out"_

Piper didn't realize she was crying until the man mentioned it, she didn't say anything and simply got out of the car, closing the door and letting him drive away as she cleaned up her face as best as she could; she didn't care about him or what he said, he was a pig, a cheater, a liar… and she was not a child anymore, but somehow it hurt. Piper knew this was happening one way or another, it was like a house of cards, taking one off the base would make everything else crumble and that's exactly how Piper was feeling ever since Friday but somehow… somehow, she also felt free.

 _"Pipes! Piper!"_ The blonde turned around just in time to see Alex running towards her, she looked over and realized they had move a couple of blocks and Alex had ran after her, trying to catch her breath when reaching her " _Oh… I'm so out of shape… that… I saw the car stopping and… give a minute"_

Piper laughed a bit and shrugged to her " _You didn't have to come… This was… I'm sorry"_

 _"Hey, no, this was not you… You did say your family was… difficult… you good? Is he gone? Sorry for not jumping in before, it all happened so fast…"_

 _"I'm… dealing with it"_ Alex gave her a look and Piper shrugged, hopping her face wasn't puffy " _I mean it… my parents are… my father… I'm not a kid anymore, I don't… I won't die"_

Alex kept looking at her before she took another breath " _Fine… Do you want to come back with us? Or… just hang out? I will have the place for myself and... I don't know, we can just be there"_

 _"I… No, I should go"_ Piper leaned against a wall, Alex doing the same, looking at her when she heard the blonde chuckle a bit _"Sorry, I just realized… 72 hours knowing each other and all this crazy stuff… you know more about my life than my ex, and you have seen more things than the ones I'm comfortable sharing"_

Alex half smile and looked at the street _"You know a lot about my life as well… it's surprising. I usually don't say much about me or spend more than 6 hours with the same girl... It's probably because I still need to get in your pants"_

 _"That makes sense. We get to know each other. You deal with the crazy and in return, I let you try to seduce me"_ Piper laughed when the older let out an exaggerated gasp after the 'try to seduce' comment, it was crazy and weird, but Alex's jokes, Alex's mere presence… it was actually making her feel a bit better about everything " _Either way, you did say I was different… or was that something you made up?"_

 _"Maybe I said it to not look like an ass in front of my mother"_ Alex replied, not wanting to say much about that

Piper looked at Alex and nodded as she offered a smile " _Of course… After all, we are not rushing anything, right?"_

 _"Right"_ The raven-haired woman smiled and then let out a sight _"I need to go back… Do you need a ride or…?"_

 _"No, I feel like walking for a bit. But thank you for today and tell your mom that it was great to meet her"_

Alex nodded and moved closer to peck her lips " _Call if you need something"_

Piper nodded and turned around to walk away; she could feel Alex's eyes on her back but not long after, she heard the woman walking on the opposite direction. It was strange how everything was changing and how many people she was losing in matter of hours, it made start crying again but as she let the tears fall, a weight was slowly leaving her; No more pretending, no more lies, no more trying to be what people wanted her to be… She could make the changes she wanted, grow and just be… Piper. It was just her, all the new feelings, and the right people; she could try to shape things to make them go the way she wanted them to go. It would be okay. Or that's what she thought until she arrived at her building, where Nicky was waiting outside, smoking with Tricia.

" _We got news about Mendez"_ Nicky turned to face Piper " _Also, you look like shit"_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _And that's it for now. Like i said, the idea of Piper's dads just popped up so... yeah haha. Thank you for making it this far. Until the next one!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry. I got lost for a while... 2017 didn't end the way i thought it would. Went through hospitals, both for me and a family member, heartbreak, one of those "what am i doing with my life moment", stupid jobs... had to get a new one and get used to it, writers block, birthdays, new shows and stories to help with writers block... honestly, last year ended sooner that i though it would. I'm still kind of getting used to 2018... and honestly, i'm still dealing with so many stuff but did have part of this chapter written and i do want to finish this so... here i am. Happy new year, just turned 23 and i hope everything gets better from here. Anyhow, i will leave this here. It is shorter, like half the words we are used to, but i didnt want to leave you hanging much longer. Bare with me, i will be back with more, hopefully on Sunday or next Thursday. Either way, for the people thats still here... thank you, for the new people leaving comments, thank you, for the everyone reading... thank you. I get random ideas on my head while writing for this so you might see a oneshot or two for this fandoms and others... anyhow. Here's the chapter. I don't know, hope you like it. Be gentle haha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _So, you are telling me that good old uncle Bill is an ass, and when you stood up to him… it didn't go well"_ Nicky chuckled at that while moving back to her place with Piper and Tricia " _Nothing new then"_

 _"_ Very funny, Nichols" Piper moved the couch as soon as they arrived and laid back on it

"C'mon, you wanted to grow up and be independent since you first got here. Now you have it. They will stay out of your business and, at an appropriate time. It's better to deal with people like that once you know what you really want"

Piper smiled a bit as she looked over to the other blonde "Well, when did you become so wise?"

Nicky threw a pillow at her, making her laugh "I'm older, hence wiser than you Chapman. So, cut the crap"

"It's just one year. Besides, no one would believe that if they knew the troubles you get into" The blonde burry her face on the pillow as she sighed "Which brings the next question… What do we know about Pornstache?"

"Right, him" Nicky looked at Tricia who was just spacing out while the other two talked "Hey, you… Better tell blondie here what you told me"

Piper looked interested in what they had to say, however, with how off and weird Tricia was acting at the time… she had a feeling she wouldn't like whatever it was that the other blonde had to say, even less if it had anything to do with Mendez coming back to their lives.

"I had a talk with Mendez not so long ago. He thought I was too… high to remember" Piper raised an eyebrow as the girl looked away "I wasn't, okay? Besides, this shit is hard. I want to see you trying to get away of something that feels so good"

Piper rubbed her forehead and shook her head at that "Me punching you… or just something in general, won't tell me what I need to know so just… keep going"

"Right… well, he was just saying how Desi…"

"Hold up. Desi?... Piscatella?" Piper's face went blank as she took a breath "Nicky… I don't like this… Mendez is one thing but Piscatella… the guy is a creep"

"But Mendez is not working with him" Tricia said before Nicky could make a comment "That's why he was complaining. He is worried because Desi turned his back on their boss. He is shutting them down… One of his men die so… he is reaching old buyers to bring them down. It's like his revenge"

Piper stood and walked around a bit as Nicky let out a sigh "I know what you are thinking, it doesn't make sense. Everyone is way too scare to actually testify against this whole thing, but they are being careful"

"So Pornstache way to do this is by making us believe we should be scare? That's so stupid. We have been out for years now; even if we were to say anything, it's not even relevant. You were just a buyer"

"Oh, but it gets better" Nicky mumbled as she rubbed her face "You know how you mentioned no one has seen your brother, and by brother, I mean Cal, in a while?"

Piper froze and looked over to the woman "He has nothing to do with this… He was a kid when we were trying to pay that off. There's no way he got involve"

"No way he got involve 4 years ago, Pipes" Nicky looked at Tricia and the girl looked through her bag

"There was this new… eh… couple that joined for what I heard. They were selling somewhere deep in the forest. It was mostly the woman he was with… Neri?" Tricia showed a picture that showed Cal and a girl with him, it had been torn but somehow glued together "I found it on his trash… They took off, with lots of cash. The only lead they had was his wallet, they got his last name and Mendez just thought of you two"

Piper groaned and without thinking about it, started hitting the wall, no longer listening to what Nicky or Tricia had to say, cursing her brother, her family until they pulled her back "Easy there, Chapman. You are going to break it"

"Easy? EASY? Nicky, Nicky are you even listening to this? Pornstache is out for blood towards the people turning against his boss, and my stupid little bother decides to take off and make is seem like we're involve somehow" Pier let out a shaky breath as she looked at the ceiling "He probably believes Cal is taking everything to Desi…"

"But don't you see? This is a good thing" Nicky held her hand sup when Piper gave her a killing look "I mean it, listen… We both know Cal is way too stupid to do that. I'm sure even his little girlfriend knows better and that's why they are gone. But Mendez doesn't know that, and we can use it to get him off our back"

There was silence in the room for a moment, until Piper finally focused on both blondes "This is… Red was the one coming up with this, right?"

"Mostly, yeah. But I'm kind of pissed at her right now. She was acting like a bitch towards Tricia" Nicky crossed her arms over her chest "But yeah… She is all in with this. She knows there is no way we can prove this wasn't us, but at least we can trick him… Tell him we had an offer to see Desi and we will back away if he stops pushing us. He will be force to find the money somewhere else"

Piper nodded a bit as she sat back down and looked at her bloody hands "We need to find Cal…"

"Red thinks so as well. She is reaching one of her contacts. She is calling in some favors to get someone to speak with us and… pretty much hunt your brother.

Piper snorted and shook her head "This is just great… My father is an ass, out of the picture but keeping an eye out; my little brother is getting me in troubles, might even get me killed; and my best friend is sleeping with my ex. I don't think I can take any more than this… honestly"

"Well… There's another thing" Nicky started softly as she played with her phone "Red wants us going dark, after we talk with Mendez and until we find Cal and… make sure this will work. I know, you didn't want to but…"

"I get it. When you mentioned it before, I was sure Mendez was just messing around…" Piper sighed and looked at her, offering a smile "We will start tomorrow. We need a plan, but tomorrow. Right now, we think about lunch and… and then I'm going out"

Nicky raised an eyebrow "Going back to your pretty -not-a date- lady? What's with you, Piper? Three days, you have known her for three days"

Piper shrugged a bit to her "And she knows more than many people in my life. I'm not saying I will stay, just that… I don't want to disappear. We had fun, okay?"

"Fine. But tomorrow we scram" Nicky jumped to the couch and sighed "Also, Red thinks you should maybe take the money from PoPi while you can… We might need it and you won't be investing on that anymore"

"PoPi! Yes, I have that on our shared account… Forgot about that… I will take care of it today"

"Great" Nicky laid back on the couch and Tricia looked at them, feeling a little torn

"So … that's it?" Tricia asked a bit confused as she also sat down

"I will get the message across for Mendez and his people while Piper is out; tomorrow we pack and find a place to stay"

"You guys are crazy…" The look Tricia was giving them only made them understand how serious she was

"Yes, well… we are saying goodbye to our pretty lives for a while, might as well take a couple of hours to enjoy it before the hard stuff starts" Piper replied and moved to get the phone, ordering some food and then moving to the bathroom to get her hand clean up "You don't have to stay, you have done enough for us"

"She is right" Nicky added, not looking away from her phone "The other apartment still has 3 months on rent, use it while you find a place to settle and get your shit together. You need to get on Red's good side while I'm gone"

Tricia bit her bottom lip but nodded at her "Right, yeah, I can do that… I'm sorry for putting you in a bad position with her"

Nicky shrugged a bit and just smiled "Just get clean, kid. Get clean and we will have your back"

Before the younger blonde could reply, Piper came out of the bathroom and settle between them "Ordered us some Chinese, also made a transferred from the PoPi account to mine… I might get a call from Polly…"

Just as she finished talking, her phone ringed, Piper stood and moved away as Nicky offered her support with two thumbs up and a smile "You owe her nothing, Pipes!"

Piper and Polly talked for some time, both trying to figure what was happening as Piper explained she was no longer interested in working with her "I honestly don't want to know anything, not how you are, not how you do… I'm detaching myself, Polly. I hope you get it. I didn't touch your part, just the amount I had provide out of my own pocket"

"But Piper, the buyers, the orders…"

"I don't care. That's your issue now, not mine. You did say once that you do most of the hard work and… Larry is there. I'm sure you two will manage" Piper didn't want to have this talk, she was not interested anymore, Polly had to understand

"Piper please… just think about it" Polly pleaded, knowing this was the only way she could ever get the blonde on her life

"I'm sorry… It's done. I won't be around for a while so… good luck" And without saying more, she ended the call, letting out a sigh as she moved back to join Nicky

"Was she upset?" Nicky asked, and Piper nodded, making her smile "Good. Let her suffer"

The blonde was about to reply when her phone rang again, she didn't bother to check the number, knowing who it was… Polly could be a real pain when she wanted to "Alright, I was nice and told you I was done… can you just accept it?"

"Well, last time I checked, we would meet again" Alex's voice came on the other end, she sounded amused

"Al, sorry! I was talking with Polly before and…" Piper trailed off, she didn't want to get into that "It was not a nice talk. Either way, I'm glad you called. I was going to ask you if we could meet after lunch. Just talk for a bit"

"Sure thing, kid. I was checking to see if you were feeling alright so this works for both of us"

"Great" Piper stretched "I don't really feel like being outside, would you mind if we meet at your place? Is your mom still around?"

"No, she left not so long ago. She actually told me to check on you before leaving… something about the Chapmans being… complicated?"

Piper laughed with the idea and shook her head "If only you knew… I don't want to talk about my family. When we meet, I just want to take go back to where we left of"

The blonde didn't know if it was possible, but she could almost hear the smirk on Alex's voice "I can't wait. I will ensure we don't get interrupted this time"

"You better" Piper heard the door and passed some money to Tricia, so she could get it and pay "I have to good. Food is here. I will see you later"

"Text me once you are close" Alex ended the call after that and Piper bit her lip while Nicky rolled her eyes

"C'mon, you will need the energy. At least one of us will have fun before leaving" And with that, the three blondes settle, eating and trying to focus their energy on anything but the hunting idea of what they would have to face later; they would have to worry, more than enough time, for now… they had to enjoy the nice apartment while they still had it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See you guys around next time, hopefully, it will be better than this. I'm trying, I promise! Bye!


End file.
